


Tourettes and ticks, one of a kind

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassination attemt, Clarke has tourettes, Clarke is literally Lexa's lil' pudding, Destined, F/F, Glowy hairy orby spirityness, Lexa is a bae, Lexa's an adorable understanding pile of mush, Lexi Lexa bae, Not really any plot, Okay. It now has a plot, Our babies are adorable to and iwth each other, Razefirn the percheron because yes, She has a spare tyre, Shouty Clarke, agro clarke, and clarke may or may not be able to heal herself and communicate with the furys, impulsive Clarke, jsut CLarke has tourettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Our baby Clarkey's sent to Earth because she's deemed too 'annoying'.  The Hunting party discovers her. Lexi lex is bae, smitten for Clarke. Oh and there's a lot of spirity stuff, because, I have a thing for spirity fics sooo :D





	1. It's not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Other relationships may form, I don't know, maybe, probab;y, we'll ge there :)

 She's so lonely, so lonely.

 Isolation they thought, it'll be good for her they thought, it'll help ' _treat_ ' it, they thought. They thought wrong, it makes it worse, the cold metal walls and floors and bed; things her head wants her to spontaneously hit, to punch, to slap.

 Isolation doesn't _help_ her, it deteriorates her mind, hurts her mentally and physically, emotionally. Of course it doesn't help her.

 Clarke knows, she knows the reason for her to be put in isolation; the Ark's people find her annoying, that's the word she'd heard them use. She remembers her mother trying to keep her out of isolation, but to no avail. The council of course, won't listen, they never do.

 She occasionally gets to see Raven, sometimes Octavia if she's let out for longer than normal, or she manages to run off. She gets to sneak into the Blake's room and talk, let it out. She's being driven insane, barely seeing anyone for weeks on end. It's not fair.

 It's not _fair_.

 Her head's throbbing like mad, whether it's from having hit it off of one of the walls, bed posts or the silence, far too quiet, she doesn't know. She never does, it's not fair.

 Curled into a tight little ball, trying hard not to let her ticks come out, they always do, they have done for the past twelve years, from what she's heard. Clarke has only known of her _disabilities_ since she was three, she's fifteen now, too young for having been put in isolation for the past five.

 She's disturbed from her racing thoughts by a quiet bang on the door and it sliding open, she can't hold in the three consecutive screams, or the cry of help as the man calls her number and orders her to stand.

 She's confused, they don't normally come to let her have her 'social call' just two weeks after the last; it's usually seven.

 "MUM" She shouts, unable to stop the hand smacking against her head. It wasn't hard, but it might knock some normality into her skull, she's tired of this, tired of the unfairity of the bullying and the snide comments or glares she receives when she does hang out with Raven.

 She complies with the order to stand, too confused to not; but the moment he pulls out the handcuffs she's switched on. She attacks him, who is he to come into her little space and order her about. She knocks him out and continues towards the still open door where another guard emerges, it's _him_.

 Bellamy Blake.

 Oh, how she loathes him. He used to be nice, used to be charming, used to be caring.

 Not anymore, he made his mind up a few years back, when her and Octavia were chatting and he suddenly stood up, faced her and shouted in her face for her to stop, to 'shut the hell up'.

 He'd gone from brother to bully in a matter of seconds.

 She hates him.

 And he's coming in, gin on his sweaty face, greasy mop of hair flopping over his eyes. "Oh, you're in for it now princess." She hates that name coming from his mouth, he's mocking her, she doesn't like him; she hits him, square int he face, without a second thought.

 She shouts, a short sharp growl, her ADHD kicking in. She likes the feel of it, it makes her feel like a demigod, like Percy Jackson in the book set she was given by her mum.

 Bellamy falls back, clutching his nose leaving a clear exit for Clarke and she runs...straight into her mother.

 She feels firm, warm arms wrap around her and she breathes a sigh into a arm neck, so cosy. Clarke's legs feel like jelly so she clings tightly.

 "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, no-one's gonna hurt you, shhh." Her mum strokes her hair and back whilst gently rubbing her fingers into the small of Clarke's back. She likes this feeling, it always helped her sleep when she was little, it still does. She smiles, letting out a long and content sigh.

 "I missed you."

 "I missed you too honey." Clarke draws back.

 "What's happening?" Abby frowns at her daughter.

 "What do you mean?" Clarke gives an involuntary tongue click.

 "I don't usually get let out so early, what's happened?" Abby smiles sadly and looks just past Clarke's shoulder, that's strange.

 "I will explain later okay? You need to trust me. I love you so much Clarke, my little girl."

 Clarke frowns. "What are yo-" Her sentence is cut off when she feels a dart hit her back and she instantly turns into jelly, flopping into her mother's open arms, she can only move her eyes, even her ticks stop.

 "I love you so much, trust me, you're being sent to Earth." and just like that she was out like a light.

 The most peaceful state of unconsciousness she's ever been in, she likes it.

 Earth, she wonders what it's like now, is it green? a wasteland? toxic? how it looks in the books. Is this the home she never felt she had?


	2. Metal, rope and Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANYA GOES TO INVESTIGATE. P.s. half of this chapter is dictated by me asking 'yes or no' with no context and him deciding which. Xd It was quite fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I seem really out of character or the writing's weird but my SODDING COMPUTOR DECIDED 'oh lets delete this file, she dunt need it.' STUPID LAPTOP, I swear to god, I ahd the whole thing written, and then it goes adn deletes it. Now little rant over lets rewrite it shall we?  
>  p.s. the italics is Trigedasleng :)

_"Commander, the fireball has landed."_

 The Commander links her fingers together and glances at her General and then back to the lightly panting messenger. " _Where_?"

_"Five miles outside the drop-zone, a half kilometre from where broke stone waterfall is."_

 The Commander nods. " _Sha, you may go_." She looks to her dirt blonde haired General; she bows her head out of respect.

 " _Take seven of my finest, Indra will stay with me, take Nyko and Gustus. Use Razefirn._ " The General gives a short sharp nod, she turns sharply on her heal and starts to make her way out of the Commander's tent. "Oh, and Anya?"

 She stops and looks over her shoulder. "Ensure the soldiers look formidable." The dirt blonde gives a toothy grin.

 "Sha Lexa." An answering smirk sends her off, out of the tent and past the guards, bellowing orders to those nearest to her. The Gonna too terrified of her to not.

 She may be intimidating but her Heda can be down right terrifying.

***

 It is evident where the fireball has landed, there are bits of metal and wood strewn everywhere, smouldering and cool. The pit the fireball has created is a smouldering crater of ashes and glowing bits, slowly putting themselves out.

 She abruptly halts Razefirn, his great palomino legs digging into the softened ground.

 The Percheron shakes his head and snorts at the ground, digging a heavy hoof through the charred soil impatiently.

 She gives a subtle hand gesture for all but Gustus to dismount, having come to a stop just inside the burnt cinders that is now a newly formed clearing. She pats the palamino's neck before glancing at Gustus and back to the blackened hull of metal lying right in the middle of it all. "Stay here until I have checked the structure." A grunt is her reply and she steps forward, toward the steaming hot metal structure.

 She gets the wooden picks out of her saddlebag and continues toward the faintly creaking thing.

 She walks around it thrice before stopping and looking up at the obvious hatch, a good six metres from the ground. She grins and cracks her knuckles; time to get climbing.

 A few clatters, grunts and slips later she reaches the hatch and looks in through the thick glass porthole, she can faintly see a single flashing red light and a constant blue one next to it.

 She glances over her shoulder whilst reaching for the handle and then yanks it down, tugs the heavy hatch door open and drops her head down.

 Dirt blonde hair dangling in first before the kohl smeared face appears with it. The sunlight streaming in helps her to see it's contents and finds a figure with long blonde hair strapped to the side of the metal structure.

 She gestures for Gustus, over her shoulder, to come forward with rope before she disappears into the metal shell.

 The General lands with a soft clang as her boots hit steel all the while looking up at the figure who's strung in red straps, about a metre and a half off the ground.

 She pulls out her knife and cuts away the straps surrounding the buckle in the middle of the figure's chest, Anya's delighted to note it's a girl, younger than herself, her Heda will be pleased.

 She lets her slump onto her shoulder before cutting through the straps at the top of the blonde's thighs and takes the full weight.

 She's light.

 "Gustus" She calls, not a second later rope appears, swaying slightly from where the hatch is.

 Anya ties a noose and slips it under the girl's arms and tugs once, before clambering out herself and then aiding Gustus in pulling the girl the rest of the way up and out; careful to not hit her head on anything.

 The General jumps down from the six metre structure and rolls gracefully, before bouncing to her feet and holding her hands out to catch the girl, slowly being lowered from the top.

 She unties the rope and slings the prone form over her shoulders and makes her way back to the huffing Percheron, smiling when she hears a thud behind her, indicating Gustus had jumped down to.

 She carefully slides the girl onto his withers and hops on behind, pulling her to sit up infront of her.

 Looking over at her companions, gesturing for six of the seven to search the area thoroughly, she pats the horse's neck before taking off at a slow canter.


	3. Words of wisdom yet to be shown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkey wakes up

 "This isn't good. She's moving."

 "But she's unconscious, how in the hell can she be moving?!"

 "I don't know. She's moving further form the mountain though."

 "Where's she heading?"

 "Closer to where DC used to be." 

 "Oooohhh, this isn't good."

***

 The Heda perks up at the sound of shouting, the creaking of gates and whinnies. She clasps her fingers together, taps her lips with her two index fingers and glances at Indra before swiftly standing up and, in a billow of coat and sash is out of the tent.

 She can see Razefirn making his way easily through the throngs of village goers and warriors alike, a limp form dressed in foreign clothes, infront of her General.

 She frowns.

 " _Anya_! _Who is it_?" Anya comes to a stop just beside Lexa and dismounts, letting the girl slide down and back into her arms.

 She turns around with her hands tucked under her shoulders and knees, her head and an arm dangling down. " _I do not know Heda, she was in the fireball_." She stares at the girl.

 Blonde hair.

  _"Take her to your tent_." The dirt blonde nods and makes her way to the tent on one side of her Heda's, Indra's occupying the other.

 Two guards pull the tent's flaps apart letting the Heda and her General through with ease. Lexa stands to one side of the tent's entrance as Anya comes through and then follows her to the bed.

 She places the girl down and then draws back knowing the brunette will be inquisitive towards the girl.

 She watches with a smirk on her face as Lexa, with her hands folded behind her back, bends down to look closely at the girls face. She closes her eyes and sniffs, following her nose to her hair and sniffs behind her ear. She smells like rusted metal and cinders.

 She then tentatively, checking the girl's still unconscious, picks up a lock of curly blonde hair and tugs, before letting the strands go again, admiring the light as it passes through each individual strand. She runs her hand down the girl's face, then neck, over her chest and into her blue jacket; feeling for any hidden pockets or weapons she may have. She does the same to the grey trousers she's wearing before sliding the boots off and inspecting them too, then in advance places them at the foot of the bed.

 She goes back to the girl's face, running a gentle hand over her features, allowing her thumb to graze and slightly tug on her bottom lip.

_"Do you think it's_ her _?"_

 " _I do not know Anya. It would seem as though she would_ _be_ her, _but she is not_ her." Anya frowns in confusion. Lexa huffs, knowing without having to look at her second, that the dirt blonde is confused. " _I mean Anya, she does not look like her, yes, she has the hair of the sun but she is meant to be more....thick. And, I do not know if she has eyes of teal."_

 She has slid the girl's jacket off in the time it took for her to say that and pulled the furs up to nestle under her chin.

 "AAAAHHH" Lexa immediately stands up straight, pulling her hand, which had been caressing a pale cheek, away.

 The blonde had sat up shouting, looking frantically around clearly unaware of the two stood close to the bed.

 She pops her cheeks and hits her forehead. "MUM!" She shakes a fist.

 Lexa calmly pushes Anya's knife back down and takes a slow step forward, drawing the eyes of the girl to her relaxed form. She's happy to note that her eyes are indeed teal.

 "W-who are you?" Lexa gives a soft smile, the girl's raspy voice making her stomach churn, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

 "I am Lexa, Heda kom Trikru. You are in no danger here." The girl shuffles away a little bit, looking questioningly from her to Anya behind her.

 "I am Anya, General to Heda." Her face stays the same, a knowing glint in her eye as she watches her Heda and the girl interact.

 "Who might you be?" Lexa sits on the edge of the bed, regal in every way possible.

 "C..Clarke? Where am I."

 "You are in Ton DC. Anya retrieved you from the fireball you came in." Clarke blinks, before slowly nodding, growing more comfortable with every passing second the two women are there.

 She shakes a hand, her other suddenly tugging at the furs. Lexa frowns.

 "What is wrong? Are you cold?"

 the blonde bites her lip, looking at the hand that had now ceased in it's shaking. "No, I...I. Uhm. It's...there's th-FUCK. I have tourettes." Lexa cocks her head questioningly, not knowing what the girl's talking about.

 "What is this _tourettes_?" Clarke looks down at her lap then away, almost as if she's ashamed.

 "I can't help some of the things I do. Involuntary things." She shrugs and makes the popping noise again.

 "Okay. Would you like something to eat? I can have my cook prepare something for you." Clarke looks over at the brunette, before hesitantly nodding.

 "Food sounds good, YES thank you." Lexa gives a soft smile before gesturing for Anya to do her bidding.

 Without another word the dirt blonde silently walks out, leaving the two on the bed to their own devices.

 The girl is not what she expected, and is acting very strangely; she must investigate.


	4. blondie locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relatively considerately, approximately, astonishingly. unexpectedly, surprising surprise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I got a line up for you

 After many minutes of questions and a very patient Lexa, Anya returns.

 "Briken says he will prepare some of the deer you hunted for earlier." Lexa nods and shuffles about a bit at the foot of the bed, having moved to sit with her legs crossed in-front of the blonde with her elbows resting on her knees.

 "What's deer?" Lexa frowns up at the blonde, who's face is scrunched up adorably in confusion.

 "It's an animal, a four legged mammal with antlers." Clarke squints in thought, then slowly nods.

 "I think I've heard of one before, has it got brown fur?" Lexa nods and Clarke smiles at the recognition of the animal.

 "Do you not have animals where you came from?" Clarke shakes her head.

 "No. I pretty much lived in a big metal box in space." Anya frowns as she drags a chair next to the bed.

 "Then what do you eat? Are there no plants?" Clarke smiles.

 "No, we have a grey slop. It doesn't taste very nice." She makes a pretend retching noise which is closely followed by an involuntary grunt. "But I got even less than when I wasn't in isolation, and it tasted worse. Like, it tasted off, almost." She shudders at the thought.

 "Then I hope you approve of Briken's food, it is perhaps the best I have ever had." Lexa smiles kindly at the blonde before fiddling with the furs. "Are you comfortable?"

 Clarke nods and tugs at the furs draped over her legs. She wiggles her toes and hums. "This is nice and warm."

 The conversation changes subject another two times before the cook himself appears and Lexa nods at him to carry on entering. Lexa grins at Clarke after he'd left.

 "You, are going to love this Klark." Clarke watched as Lexa passes a metal plate to her and one to Anya before digging into her own.

 She stares down at the steaming plate of food, it definitely looks far more appealing than anything she had on the Ark, she picks up the offered fork before nudging a few things around. There's some sort of brown stringy looking chunks, little green trees, large grey buttons that looked really nice and orange sticks. She picks an orange stick up, squints at it and then takes a tentative bite and hums instantly.

 "That's a carrot Klark. They're a root vegetable. Those little buttons are mushrooms and that's broccoli." She points to each item individually, watching as Clarke stabs each one in quick succession and stuffs all of it in her mouth, instantly moaning.

 "Gooooddddd this is so _good_. FuckIcouldeatthisallday." Lexa and Anya laugh; Anya surprised at hearing her Heda laugh for the first time in months.

 She stabs one of the brown chunks and shoves it in, moaning at the taste of that too. It was so tender!

 The brunette keeps grinning at her and chewing and Clarke must say it's very cute. "That was the deer." Clarke nods, the textures of the food's indescribable, all she can say is it's all delicious and so, _so_ much better than the gloop she had to eat on the Ark.

 They polish off their plates, every few seconds the silence and chews are interrupted by Clarke humming and moaning at each bite she takes.

 "That was thee nicest thing I've ever eaten." Her stomach growls and she blushes. "Heh, sorry."

 Lexa smirks, "I will ask for more." Anya gets up and leaves the tent.

  Lexa decides to take advantage of the alone time yet again, "you mentioned you were in isolation...why?" Clarke taps her hands on her legs.

 "B-because they pretty much found me annoying." Lexa frowns.

 "How so?" Lexa leans forward onto her elbows again, she frowns in concentration as she tries to understand what Clarke will say next.

 Clarke starts to answer the brunette but stops when she feels a tingling all over her scalp, at the apex of her thighs and down her forearms. She frowns and sees Lexa's face turn from neutral to shocked as she stares just above her eyes. "What! What's happening?"

 She pushes her hands through her hair and rubs, the tingling only intensifying the more she rubs; the hairs on the back of ehr neck stand on end as shivers course through her body.

 "Klark." Lexa says, still in a state of shock. "Your hair. It's changing colour." Clarke casts a horrified glance at Lexa.

 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FUCKING CHANGING?" Her hands run from her scalp to the ends of her hair and pulls it forward, hastily running her fingers through the blonde strands as she watches it change, noticing a soft glow as it does.

 Her hair's changing from blonde to platinum before her very eyes. "What the FUCK is happening?!"

 The brunette seemingly comes out of her shocked daze as a slow smile starts to form. She stretches a hand up to run through the changing hair as she whispers, "You're _her_."


	5. Prophecy ein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to t' cave. Her hair gets glowier.

 "What do you mean I'm _her_?" She cries hysterically.

 Lexa lets her hand fall from her now platinum blonde hair, down her cheek and to her shoulder. "Now it is confirmed, I can show you." She squeezes the blonde's shoulder and stands up swiftly. "Anya!"

 The dirt blonde arrives moments later followed in by Indra, swords in hands and looking around for any sign of a threat. " _Calm down, we will ride. Indra, retrieve Razefirn, she will ride with me._ "

 The short angry woman gives a firm nod and exits leaving Anya to slide her sword back into it's sheath and stands back up straight. Lexa nods to the dirt blonde, who nods in reply and then turns to Clarke.

 She gives a soft, reassuring smile to the flustered blonde and steps closer, "I will be able to explain this and more once we ride." She offers her hand to the girl, who hesitates before taking it and stands as well.

 The brunette waits by the girl, giving reassuring brushes up her forearm as Anya goes around her tent collecting bits and bobs from within the chest of draws.

 She comes to stand in-front of the pair and offers up clothes, which Lexa takes. The brunette gives Clarke a thicker pair of dark grey trousers, thick woolly boots and a long hooded cloak, lined at the neck with soft furs. Clarke feels the furs and smiles softly up at the pair.

 They leave her to get changed into the warmer clothing and stand on guard outside, having sent Indra and the three other guards away.

 A few minutes later Lexa feels a light tap on her shoulder and she turns around to a shy blonde, she scans her body approving of the clothes given to her, and how much warmer she looks. Lexa reaches forward and pulls the black hood up over platinum locks, catching a cold-reddened cheek when retracting her hand. It dips low down Clarke's face, obstructing her bright hair and face from view.

 " _Heda, the warriors are prepared."_

_"Indra, lead them on your own, Anya, Clarke and I are going to Felsloch_." Indra nods silently, already turning around to walk off.

 "Come Klark, we shall ride."

 She sees the hood move, indicating the blonde had nodded. Lexa holds out her hand in a rare show of public interaction.

Clarke takes the offered limb and threads their fingers together. Lexa gives her hand a squeeze and smiles slightly.

 She walks towards her horse, who's once again pawing the ground in impatience. Clarke being pulled along gently by their entwined fingers. She stops by the horse, turns to Clarke and smiles softly.

 "This is Razefirn. A horse, and he's very impatient."

 "Much like you Heda." Lexa shoots a glare at Anya who looks away as if she hadn't just said anything causing Clarke to laugh. The huskiness shivering down Lexa's spine wonderfully.

 Lexa guides their conjoined hands towards the beast's neck and lets go once Clarke had touched the palomino fur and was soon entranced by the patterns she could draw into the softness. Little involuntary hums and squeaks are released by the blonde as she continues rubbing at the fur, making her way up the thick neck and to a warm huffing muzzle; having forgotten for the moment, that she'd been in distress.

 Razefirn stops his huffing and snorting when the blonde continues to trail her hand from his muzzle up to his forehead and rubs at the fur there. He had brought his head down and nudges forward, huffing into the clothes she's wearing and closing his eyes. Clarke lets out an amazed sigh, unaware of the various pairs of eyes watching the interaction and one smiling brunette.

 "He's beautiful Lexa." She whispers, just loud enough for her and Anya to hear.

 "That he is; but we must hurry if we are to reach our destination before nightfall." Clarke nods and smiles at the animal before turning to Lexa, walks to the horse's side and is effortlessly lifted by the waist onto his withers, Lexa sliding into position behind her.

 Clarke taps the arm tucked firmly around her waist lightly, accidentally slapping it, "Hey, I know I don't know much about horses?" She checks to see if she's said it right, receives a nod and carries on, "but isn't there meant to be a thing to sit in on his back?"

 Lexa chuckles, "you mean a saddle, and you're sat in it. A saddle is designed for one person, so instead I have taken residence behind it. You are sat in the saddle currently." She nods her head and rubs into the fur and main on Razefirn's neck, he huffs at her touch and she feels the firm arm tighten around her.

 Before she knows it they're off through the camp, bouncing about as Razefirn runs freely under them. Curious eyes watching as The Heda and mystery person pass by, all trying to get a sneak peek of whom has managed to enrapture their Heda so.

 After about an hour of riding, one sore bum and one smirking dirt blonde; the massive animal comes to a stop outside a cave entrance.

 It looks eerily peaceful, with it's uniform wild shrubbery semi-circling around the entrance and lush green grass in the middle. Lexa lets the reigns pass through her hands as the horse leans down to start eating, Anya lets her horse eat too, who Clarke notes, is much smaller than Razefirn.

 She feels Lexa slide off behind her before she's being tugged down and into secure arms as her legs wobble from the impact and riding. "MY butt hurts. FUCK, why'd you make me endure that?" She whines, causing Anya to outright laugh.

 "Because when you were complaining earlier it wasn't as whiny. You will get used to it the more you ride." The blonde pouts over at Anya and turns to take a comforting hug from Lexa, who accepts it without hesitation and smooths her fingers through softly glowing platinum locks.

 "Come, you will find you answers in there." She feels Clarke nod against her shoulder before hearing a long intake of breath and then a sigh, warming the side of her neck.

 She slowly peels away and after allocating herself inbetween the two intimidating women they walk on and through the darkness of the entrance. "Whyisitso dark, dark. C-can't you switch a torch on or something?" She can just about see Lexa turn around and frown at her inquisitively before turning back round and carrying on.

 "No, it needs to be dark, as you will see in 5...4...3...2............1" She steps passed the tunnel's exit and out of the way of Clarke, so she can see the inside.

 She lets out an awestruck breath and a quiet whoa as she absorbs the sight of high limestone walls, four tiny little orbs in each of the rounded corners of the cave that float up and down casting a soft light over the whole room, and a single slightly larger floating orb right in the middle.

 As if pulled in by a magnet Clarke's pulled towards the orb in the middle and reaches out a hand, as she gets closer the orb glows brighter, reflecting strongly off of everything, almost blinding to the other two occupants.

 The four orbs in the corners are pulled in too by the orb in the centre, getting as close as Clarke is and eventually they all meet in the middle, her hand mere millimetres away from the five orbs. She sucks a breath in and leans that extra little bit causing the four orbs around the centre one to shimmer and funnel into the one in the centre, which turns a baby blue.

 It hums to life, literally, Clarke can hear it humming, like a hive of bees.

 She manages to chokedly whisper, "it's beautiful." She suddenly retracts her hand and slaps her head then thigh.

 Lexa watches on with a slight smile, Anya looking quite shocked. The platinum blonde locks facing them had started glowing brighter and the writing on the wall she had originally intended to show Clarke was even stronger and less faint than it had been when she'd first been shown the inscriptions by the past Hedas.

 She watches reverently as Clarke's arm falls back to her side and the blue orb slowly floats to just above her shoulder. She turns around with a content smile on her face.

 "I want you to look at something else. It was just a perquisite that you and the orbs reacted. Come." She holds her hand out again, which the blonde takes after having walked a good few feet back to where the two were stood. She leads them both over to one of the walls, the large writing coming more clearly into view as the light from both the orb and Clarke's hair get closer. On it reads:

_With eyes of teal_

_And hair of the sun,_

_Soon to turn platinum_

_From the first signs of fun_

_She will fall._

_Earth bound and tied to,_

_Her of twelve._

_A union like no other in the frays of sin and hell_

_Star crossed._

_The fallen one of curves and beauty,_

_Will have her of twelve enraptured._

_Bound by the strings of fate_

_Until those of old and wise decide_

_They will join to form a_

_Greater good besides._

_She of white and she of brown_

_Will have a love like no other,_

_For they are eternally bound._

 

Clarke finishes reading it out loud and frowns trying to understand what it might mean and then it clicks.

  _Her_.

 Clark is _her_!


	6. Spirit keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a name, and a little bit of an insight to happenings on the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise in advance for any misconceptions of timing within this fic, I am awful at keeping track with a fic's date.  
> p.s. keryon - spirit  
>  kepa - keeper

 The three of them left the cave, the second inscription completely forgotten. On it reads;

 

_A warrior of muscle_

_A warrior of mind_

_The warriors of her of white_

_Side by side,_

_Her protectors_

_Her comrades_

_They are there_

_For when she escapades._

_They are soon to return to her side_

 

 The brunette helps the platinum haired girl up onto her horse, giving a soft smile up to her. Reverence now firmly set in her features as the blonde looks down to her, more at peace.

 The general rolls her eyes at her Heda's suaveness.

 The blue orb bobs away from Lexa as she swings up behind the girl, and goes to settle infront of Clarke instead. She as well, can hear it casting out harmonious buzzing and clicks, much in the way Clarke clicks and pops sometimes.

 Anya smirks at her Heda, who glares back, the young girl sat in-front of her completely oblivious to the exchange and turns Razefirn around, away from the cave entrance.

 The sun had started to set, leaving only a short time slot to get from their little grass circle to camp.

 As Razefirn picks up speed and the arm around the blonde's waist tightens, the dark quickly encroaches. It laps menacingly at their horse's heels which spurs Lexa to kick him on into a faster gait.

 They manage to get two thirds of the way before dark hed completely descended and the navy sky replaces that of light blue. "Look up Klark." She whispers next to a pale ear.

 She does and a loud gasp escapes as Clarke sees the light dots littering the sky. Lexa cups her chin and guides it to where the moon stands proud just above to the right of Mt Weather's peak.

 "It's gorgeous," the brunette hears her click and grunt, then her hand squeezes the arm around her. She smiles

 She's already come to love Clarke's ticks and outbursts in the past day that she's known her. The prophecy's living up to it's prediction.

***

 "Let me go! She could be in trouble, and you're sat there like sack of slop. YOU'RE HER MOTHER."Raven bounces about in the guard's arms, trying to get loose.

 "She is my daughter, I decide what's best for her. At the moment you two are not it." Octavia grunts at Abby's reaction, she too trying to escape her own set of guards.

 "Please Abby, you know what it's like to not know if she's alright."

 "Yeah, you said it yourself that she's on the move, on the move to where? She obviously isn't alright if she's on the move whilst unconscious."

 "Please Abby, she's your DAUGHTER." Raven lets out a scream of frustration as Abby and the councillors sit there.

 "Miss Reyes, you do realise it is only three months until your eighteenth?" Raven glares at Jaha.

 "Yes, but I have a different approach. One that's a win win for both of us, I swear. Hear me out!" She stills slightly, pleading with the chancellor to let her explain.

 He nods his consent. "Send us down too. Me and Octavia. We can be your lab rats, we can see if she's still alive, we can be your more closely monitored ones. Just let us see her."

 Octavia nods and looks to Abby, "Please Abby, you're preventing two willing test subjects from being sent to Earth to check on your _daughter_. Please let us go." She half chokes out that last word as she refrains from sobbing.

 She can't actually believe the blonde's own mother has such reluctance.

 "Please, I can have one of the pods ready to go by Tuesday. Just let me go." Jaha squints at the still struggling pair, finally making his mind up but looks questioningly over at his fellow councillors. He receives a discrete nod from Abby, after all, it is her daughter in question.

 "Fine, you have a week to complete your tasks, any later and you both will be sent into isolation." Raven and Octavia nod frantically, happy to finally be given the go-ahead.

 "Thank you."

 And with that the two are shuffled out of the cold metal room and into an equally as cold metal corridor.

 ***

 The journey back to camp had slowed once darkness had settled, Lexa knowing it safer to travel quietly rather than quickly, but even then they should have drawn attention, especially with the fact that they were casting light as well.

 But the faint blue light the orb cast seemed to have almost the opposite effect and acted more as a deterrent than anything else, the only sign of life that wasn't them and their horses was a badger snuffling through the under brush.

 Soon enough though, the lights of the village and camp could be seen flickering through the trees and bushes.

 Lexa tightens her arm around Clarke, the blonde having fallen asleep after such a long day of passing from extreme emotion to the next. She had fallen into her slumber still looking up at the stars, the angle of her head causing the rest of her body to slump against the firm form behind her, the now less frantic, gentle rocking of Razefirn's walk lulled her into a sleep deeper than she's had in ages.

 Lexa is saddened about having to wake her up, she cannot be seen sleeping like this though; so she squeezes her arm and rubs her nose against a warm soft neck.

 Clarke snorts as she wakes, causing Anya to laugh and Lexa to smile, their masks are quickly put back into place as the gates to the small village come into view. She whispers, "I can't have the villagers seeing you asleep, it would portray you as week. I am sorry to have woken you." She feels the fingers of Clarke's right hand thread with her left in answer and she knocks their heads together lightly before sitting up straighter and entering the village come camp.

 Even so late, there is possibly an even higher amount of activity than there was when they set out. Torches have been lit, old metal barrels set on fire and huts aglow with candle light.

 The further into the village they travel the more silent it becomes, more people stopping to watch and listen as they pass, some going to retrieve others to watch. A lot fall to their knees and bury their faces into the soft ground.

 The orb floated ahead in all it's glory, bobbing from one side of Razefirn's head to the other.

 Lexa can hear the whispers of ' _Keryon_ ' and ' _Keryonkepa_ ' amongst the crowds. She squeezes the waist in her arm again to help loosen the tense, occasionally spasming muscles; she leans in to Clarke's shoulder to whisper, still looking ahead, "Pull your hood down Klark, reveal to them who you are. Show them what you have, give them their spirit keeper."

 With the last two uttered words the dark hood's pulled back revealing softly glowing platinum blonde hair, striking teal eyes and beautifully pale features.

 The people around them gasp in awe and reverie, each falling to their knees, not just the select few, as they pass.

 Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa can see the slight rosiness to her pale cheeks and slight inadvertent head nods, and she smiles inwardly to herself. _Only Klark could be this bashful._


	7. Branwada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blake's interaction, Raven tells O off and Clarke thinks back on what's happened in the few short days so far.

 Settling down after her second day on Earth she thinks back on what's happened.

 She stares at the orb whilst she thinks, it's just.... _there_. Floating away, bobbing about in a tight circle above her head. The orb isn't bright, neither is it dim. It's kind of....warm. It's light's soothing and she revels in the feel of it caressing the parts of skin exposed.

 She tugs the furs up higher starting to feel the chill in the air, Lexa had said it was towards the end of autumn, whatever that means. But she said it will get colder, how much more cold can it get? It's already limb numbingly cold as it is.

 She clicks then sighs.

 Why's it her? She hasn't done anything naughty or nice, she isn't anything out of the ordinary, well, apart from her tourettes; but Lexa said she liked that about her. She's just a normal Norman, with the exception of being a girl, with glowing platinum hair, and an orb floating about, and part of a prophecy and okay! way off track there, she might not be just a normal Norman then.

 As she drops off to sleep, watching the orb, it's movements slow from light bobbing to almost perfect stillness; she smiles, this she could get used to; going to bed warm, comfortable and properly fed.

***

 "OCTAVIA, DON'T TOUCH THAT." Raven hears a clang as the younger Blake drops part of a metal pole onto the metal floor. She looks around like a dear caught in headlights and sees Raven's exasperated expression before the mechanic rolls back under the hunk of metal.

 "Seriously O, we'll never get to Earth if you keep moving things, it took me at least an hour to find that box of wires you put in the corner." Octavia sighs and nods her head and then walks over to where the Latino mechanic lies. She kicks the tip of her boot with her own.

 "Sorry miss stroppy, I thought it would help, this place is a tip, like, if I placed a bed in here, it would vanish underneath all the spare parts and tins of oil." Raven rolls out from under the hunk of metal and looks up at her friend.

 "Well, try not to. I know you want to help but it'd be much faster with you staying put. Or getting me some food? I haven't had any of that grey slop in a while." And to further her point her stomach grumbles causing the young girl to laugh until she's bent over double.

 "Of course you're hungry, you're always hungry, so much like Clarke."

 Raven frowns, "Yeah, but I was fed better, she wasn't." Octavia saddens at the mention of how maltreated their best friend was and just hopes she's doing slightly better on Earth; even if she is moving, whilst unconscious, to part of the world that's unknown to the Ark.

 "Fine." She huffs, crosses her arms and stomps out to find some food, it's around the time they start serving 'tea' anyway.

 "Octavia! Where are you going?" Octavia walks faster.

 "Hey. Come back here whilst I'm talking to you."

 "Not now Bellamy, you've caused enough problems as it is. I don't need you following me everywhere."

 "How have I caused problems? What problems?" She's forced to stop when his large build fills her vision.

 Octavia huffs and throws her hands up, letting them fall back down to slap her legs, "I don't know, you just are. Raven's hungry now move." SHe pushes on his shoulder to move him out of the way.

 "No, not until you tell me what's going on. Are you okay? Are you being treated fairly?"

 Octavia rolls her eyes, cocks a hip and looks down to the side of him. "Nothing's going on, I'm completely fine, so is Rave for that matter and I'm being treated wonderfully. If you mean like a cow on a farm like everybody else."

 "Tell me what's going on O. I haven't seen you properly for more than two hours recently. There's something up, and I will find out what is up whether you want me to or not. Now....tell me what's wrong." And there are the soppy eyes, he knows Octavia's got a weak spot for his sad eyes.

 It takes all of ten seconds before she huffs and looks at him, "I'm being sent down to Earth with Raven." That'll do, should appease him for now, at least.

 He recoils in horror, "You're what?!" The few people that are in the long seemingly endless corridor with them look over at the pair. Bellamy realises he'd been too loud and grabs Octavia's arm to pull her into an empty room, he lowers his voice.

 "Why would they do that?"

 "Because the Council’s the council, why wouldn't they?" She knows he doesn't like Clarke, why should she tell him the specific reason.

 "I should be able to get a word in edge ways if I go talk to them. I'm going to go talk to them. Later O." Octavia frowns after him, being left in a cool, dark room.

 "Stupid brother." She grumbles and carries on making her way to the cafeteria, otherwise known as 'the slopperia'.

***

 _"Lexa, we need to address what we're going to do with Clarke._ " The brunette looks up from staring at the floor in concentration.

 " _How so? She's perfectly fine."_

  _"Yes, but she won't be for long; you and I both know she will be hunted after for her capabilities. Things don't happen without paying a price Heda. You should know this."_

 Lexa frowns at her second, slightly irritated with the woman for bringing her history up. " _Anya_." She hisses. " _How many times do I have to tell you_?"

 " _I know, but it's true. We can't just leave her lying in my tent, with so few guards, those guards were unwilling as it is to stand there. They think her an evil spirit, and not the spirit-keeper as the civilians think her to be. Warriors and civilians think differently Lexa. Know this, you should be with her, she needs you, you are hers and she is yours._ "

 Lexa sighs, " _Yes yes, I know_." She pauses to think for a moment. " _We will leave Klark as she is, let her interact with others, warriors and civilians alike, let her and them gain each other's trust. We will take it from there."_

 "Sha, Heda." Anya nods and makes her way out of the tent, only to enter Indra's and sigh. The Heda's second general looks up from her warn out book, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

 "Heda is being stubborn, thinks it best to leave Clarke as she is. She needs to be with Lexa, not on her own, not with Heda, with Lexa; but she can't see that." She sighs again and flops down onto the makeshift cot in place of the bed the blonde's taken residence in.

 "She will come around, with time. She already has in many ways. Notice the interactions, public and private. She will get there Anya, just give her a little bit of time."

 The dirt blonde nods and flops backwards and closes her eyes after having tucked an arm under her head.

 Her yongon is incredibly smart and logical, but by god can she be stupid. _Branwada_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> branwada - foolish, silly


	8. A brother's unheard wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexanya go somwhere, Clarke's putting atad mroe weight on and Bellamy's trynna get his way, because tha's what he does. Slimey git.

 Clarke didn't go outside for the next three days, opting to stay in the comfort and warmth of Anya's bed and eat to her heart's content, after discovering the abundance of food; she's barely moved, when neither woman were able to see her, she basked in the orb's warmth and found it to be much like another blanket, it's just there, offering her warmth and light she didn't know she needed.

 That's where she is currently, curled up under the furs, munching on a deliciously red apple whilst chatting with Lexa.

 The busy brunette had come and gone whenever she could, sometimes for longer periods of time than others; but Clarke always cherishes when she is there, whereas Anya's almost a permanent fixture during the day.

 "I have something to show you Klark." Lexa pipes up suddenly from where she's sat contentedly watching the girl.

 The platinum blonde squints at her suspiciously, the last time someone said that, they showed her to a small cupboard down an abandoned corridor and shoved her into the small dark space.

 However the sincerity on Lexa's face told her to go, she had grown to trust the woman inexplicably. So she nods.

 The dirt blonde gets up to rummage through her draws to find suitable clothes for the girl and places them at the foot of the bed, before ushering the lightly blushing brunette out the door.

 Clarke smiles after them, nodding her head and waving subconsciously as they go.

 She looks to the clothes laid out for her, very similar to the items given on her first outing, with exactly the same fur lined cloak. The days are most certainly getting colder, so much so that she's had to ask for extra furs to huddle under. It's so different than the regulated temperature on the Ark.

 She rummages about, and pulls the loose top on, then her jacket which she notes is a little tighter than she remembers, and then goes to tug up the grey jeans. However, she gets them to just below her butt cheeks before they get stuck; frowning she tugs and tugs, but the jeans don't budge.

 "Fuck. Fuckety-buckety-fuckington." She slaps her head before yanking the article back down and pulling the soft cotton Pyjama bottoms back on and gingerly stepping towards the tent entrance.

 "FUCK." She all but shouts earning her a head popping in to see if she's alright, but is met with a face full of bosom.

 The Heda pulls back and instantly starts apologising as her head disappears again. "I'm so sorry Klark, really, I was seeing if you were alright. I hadn't realised you were ... that your....you-" She cut off when familiar glowing blonde hair emerges and a pale hand quietly summons the brunette.

 She joins her in the tent watching as the blonde looks at the floor whilst blushing and ringing her wrists. "I um...the trousers don't fit."

 "Are they too big? I can get smaller ones."

 She stutters. "N-no, no, I just...th-they're too s-small." She blushes profusely and looks to the right, ashamed she's had to admit that.

 Lexa only smiles though and reaches forward to cup the cheek furthest from her, "It's alright Skai-girl. It is because you are eating properly. From what I've heard from you about the food on your Ark, it's no surprise you've gained weight having eaten a better diet. Now, let me go find a larger pair, mmhh?" The blonde nods, still looking embarrassedly up through her lashes and mumbles a quiet yes please.

 After a few minutes she starts to get cold so she wraps one of the bed's furs around her shoulders, one of the ones Lexa had given her once she'd blurted out that she was still cold; it smells like her, she likes it.

 "Klark." The blonde spins round and smiles slightly at the sight of Lexa re-emerging, holding a pair of folded trousers. "Now, these are a little bit heavier than the pair Anya provided for you, but they will keep you warm and they should fit." She holds the folded garment out to the girl who takes it.

 "T-thank you." Lexa goes back outside leaving Clarke to change into the bigger pair of trousers. "Fucking trousers." She mutters as she tugs the soft ones off and pulls the others on, she sighs as they instantly shield her legs from the cool air.

 She sighs as the last item of clothing is tugged on and the soft fur instantly starts to warm her neck. She appears outside the tent, her hood down and the orb bobbing through the closing flaps next to her.

***

 "Chancellor, thank you for allowing an audience with me."

 Chancellor Jaha bows his head slightly, showing his acknowledgement to the boy. "Why have you requested as such?"

 "Sir, if I may, why are you allowing Octavia down to Earth, with the mechanic no less?"

 "Because, Mr Blake, the pair committed an illegal act worthy of death, however they have managed to tip my mind to listen to their pleas of going to Earth. It is a death sentence within itself, Miss Griffin seems to be fairing well, for how much longer I am unsure."

 "Illegal act?"

 Abby decides to respond, "The act of snooping Bellamy, the pair were found listening in to our radio for ... certain information." Bellamy frowns.

 "Well....well-I-can-go-too then. I'm an adult, I'll be able to protect and look after them." Jaha frowns.

 "Why are you so determined? It is not like you're...." He trails of in realisation of the Blake's situation. "Guards!"

 The guards rush in, Jaha points at Bellamy, "Arrest him!"

 "What? NO. You can't arrest me, I'm innocent; let me go!" The guards keep their firm grip on his biceps as he struggles to escape.

 "Mr Bellamy Blake, you are under arrest for sibling subsanctuary. As you are over the age of 18, I sentence you to death by flotation."

 "No." He shakes his head in disbelief, "No, let me go, let me go with them; show me compassion, let me go, I can protect them." He continues shouting, even as he's dragged out, being watched by the council members and chancellor.

 "Will you let him go chancellor?"

 "No." and with that the meeting's adjourned and the council disperse out to carry on with their tasks.

***

 The brunette turns towards her with a small smile in place, so minute that to the untrained eye it isn't there. "So." She breathes out, enjoying as her breath condenses before her, and swings her arms forwards and back. "Where we going?"

 Anya chuckles quietly. "Patience young one, you will know in good time."

  _Young one._ The dirt blonde looks no older than her. "Young one? I'm Frigging fifteen." Anya's eyebrow raises and Lexa stoically watches.

 "And I have seen twenty summers yongon." Clarke frowns, she looks much younger when she isn't death glaring at everything, then, then she'd look much older. Her teal eyes glance to Lexa and stare for a few seconds.

 "Then how old are you?"

 "I have seen eighteen summers Klark."

 "EIGHTEEN. Well I never. Aren't you a little young to be in charge of Earth's entire populist?" Lexa frowns and glances around, if any of her warriors had heard the girl they would have killed on the spot.

 "Here, Klark, age does not matter, not gender, biology nor sexuality. As long as there's the capability and sensibility, anyone has the ability to lead." With that the trio start walking, hurrying warriors stopping their own hurrying to hurry out of the way.

 Like the past few times Clarke had emerged from Anya's tent, she had drawn stares and gasps. Today is no different, except she's drawing more attention than usual having not put her hood up.

 She shies away from the stares, and although she doesn't notice it at first, the two warriors accompanying her had positioned themselves on either side of her, Lexa so close that their arms occasionally brushed. She snuck her little finger out and managed to latch onto Lexa's index finger and she lets out a sigh of relief at the comforting contact. Not long after latching onto Lexa's finger does she manage to latch onto Anya's sleeve, causing the general to look back to see the blonde looking down and turning a questioning gaze to her Heda, who's eyes say to leave it.

 They keep walking until they reach the village’s small gates where Anya's horse and Razefirn are stood waiting. The palomino percheron once again digging his massive hoof into the ground and snorting large clouds of condensation into the cool autumn air.

 A large smile grows on the blonde's face as she sees the horse, impatient as ever, and speeds up to go and fuss him. He immediately aims his ears towards the new comer and lowers his head so Clarke can fuss him.

 But instead of a single hand on his nose she engulfs his entire head in a wide hug and he huffs into her clothes, making her loose trousers ripple.

 After a few seconds he nudges forward playfully and Clarke stumbles not expecting the nudge, luckily Anya's there to catch her and Lexa reprimands her horse, threatening to turn him into steak, but he just looks at her like she's stupid.

 "If you weren't a horse, you'd be dead by now." He huffs at the brunette and goes back to pawing the ground. Lexa sighs, "If he hasn't been such a good horse, he would honestly be dead." Clarke laughs and pulls out of the lose embrace she was still in with Anya.

 Lexa smirks lightly once, before abruptly swinging the blonde up and onto her horse, who cranes his neck and head around to sniff at her foot and leg. Clarke takes the chance to stroke his ears, happily mumbling to herself as she does so.

 Anya's horse drags the warrior holding it over to Razefirn and sniffs at Clarke's hand that's still rubbing inbetween the palomino horse's ears and she chuckles and rubs her hand up the other horse's muzzle. "I've never asked, but what's your name?"

 "Her name's weyver." Clarke smiles.

 " _Weyver_ , you're lovely." Anya smirks.

 "I should hope she isn't 'lovely' she's a war horse Clarke, she's fierce and strong." Clarke looks over at Anya, her eyes starting to tear up. Anya frowns. "What are you crying for?"

 A tear slips free and the blonde hurriedly wipes it away, unsure of why she's crying herself. "I don't know, she's a lovely horse, both of them are. Everything I've seen is lovely. They weren't meant for war, they're nature."

 Anya whips her dubious gaze to Lexa before looking back to Clarke, seeing the girl looks about ready to start bawling. Her face softens, "Okay, okay, she is lovely." Weyver looks over to her rider and huffs almost appreciatively and rubs her head firmly into the dirt blonde's side, causing her to laugh.

 "Okay Klark." Lexa says softly as she swings up behind her. "These 'lovely' horses are going to take us up North."

 Clarke nods and tucks her hands under the arm that comes round to encircle her waist, she squeezes lightly, loving the contrast between her softly glowing skin and Lexa's blackened vambraces.

 She lets out a sigh as the smooth rocking motion of Razefirn's walk starts and leans heavily into the comforting body behind her.

 Where could they possibly be going?


	9. Aurora Borealis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexanya finally rach their destination, find out what for and a little on Octavan and big Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I applaud whoever gets the Carmilla reference, and Black Adder reference; I thought them to be rather funny.

 A good few miles later, and plenty of accidental knocks with the back of a softly glowing hand to the brunette behind her, the two horses come to a stop, the setting in-front of them being that of a large clear blue lake, mountains lining the side facing them and trees lining the side at their backs.

 Red ducks and peacock coloured swans dot the water's surface.

 The scene was completed with a dark navy backdrop, littered with specks of light and a yellowed moon, framed by the mountains. is a picture perfect setting.

 The blonde continues to stare in amazement, even as she's gently pulled from Razefirn's back. She's stood, with Lexa loosely wrapped around her from behind and Anya next to her, watching the stars.

 "It's beautiful" She whispers and Anya hums as the brunette hugs her middle.

_"She's got you wrapped around her little finger yongon."_

 She feels Lexa huff against her neck, and she cranes her head around to look at the brunette. "what?"

 "Nothing, Klark. Anya is taunting me." Clarke squints at the older girl before turning back round to gaze out across the still water.

 She shivers as a light, cold breeze passes over them and tries to bury herself further into the warm embrace she's enclosed in. The brunette chuckles and lets go, walking back to the obedient animals, still stood where their owners had left them.

 Clarke turns to watch as Lexa pulls the horse's bridle and saddle off and then lays them up on a fallen tree trunk, close to the tree line. Anya doing the same to Weyver's tack.

 Both horses walk towards Clarke, both towering over the small girl. She smiles up at them, and watches as they move past her, closer to the lake water, lapping gently at the sand bank and then move to lie down. Weyver slightly in-front and to the side of Razefirn.

 She feels a hand press into the small of her back and looks back to Lexa who's holding up a large fur. "Come." She points a finger and then tenderly pushes her forward with the hand on her back towards the two horses lying down.

 As soon as she's close to the two lying down, Razefirn nudges her in-front of him where he encourages her to sit propped up against his belly; as soon as she sits Weyver's head finds her lap and the two seem to purr as soon as Clarke starts stroking her head and the palomino's leg.

 Unbeknownst to her, the pair that had brought her here are watching her with soft eyes, the animals turning to complete mush, exactly like their owners whenever Clarke's around them.

***

 "Run O! Run!" The cold metal walls of the ark rebound and echo with the noise of panting breaths and the slapping of feet.

 "I AM RAVE. Come on!" Octavia reaches behind her to grab onto the Latino's hand and help tug her even faster along.

 The guards are nowhere near them, on this abandoned stretch of the ark, but they still keep their pace to give them enough time to prepare.

 They manage to make it to the port, where their old, patched up pod is waiting for them, Raven slamming the door shut and locking it with a complicated password. She had changed the lock so it was much firmer and harder to open, just in case. She's glad she had now.

 "Why are they .... after ... us anyway?" Octavia bends over, resting her hands on her knees as she looks up at the black haired mechanic.

 "I don't know O, I don't know."

 Their attention suddenly moves from each other to a light rattle from inside the room. They silently step closer to each other, until heir backs are pressed together and they frantically search the room for what had caused the disruption.

 "Hello?"

 "Anybody there?" Another rattle and Octavia swivels her head round to give Raven a worried glance before slowly stepping to where the rattle had been heard, just behind three large wooden boxes and a single metal table with inbuilt cupboards.

 She creeps around the edge, only to find a familiar head of shaggy black hair and one older brother. "Bellamy! What the hell are you doing here?"

 The boy looks down, away from the younger sibling and hugs his knees tighter to his chest. "I escaped on the way to being floated a few hours ago. I stumbled upon this room in my run." Octavia looks up at Raven who was starting to walk to her.

 "How on Earth did you get in here?"

 The oldest shrugs, "It was open." Raven drops her face adn hand and glares at Octavia, who shrugs at her in a 'soz beef' manner.

 "That must be why they were after us then, possibly because they thought we'd helped him escape."

 "No, I don't think they'd come after us for that; I think they'd know we wouldn't do anything to jeopardise our plan. It has to be something else."

 Octavia hums, Bellamy clearing his throat draws their attention. "I think it's because they found out about our sibling status O."

 The younger Blake frowns. "Sibling status? How'd they work that one out?"

 "They worked it out when I went to stop them from sending you to Earth." Octavia and Raven both move back around the table and start their preparations.

 "Well, that worked didn't it"" The Latino sighs. "I suppose you're going to want to come with then?" Bellamy's head pops up just enough so his nose brushes the table's surface, his hand holding onto one of the box edges.

 He nods.

 She sighs again. "Very well, it's a bloody good job I prepared more than just two harnesses then." She pulls out three helmets from one of the table's cupboards and chucks one to each sibling.

 Just as she starts pushing the pair into the shuttle a loud bang followed by multiple shouts, pierces through the door. "Shit. Hurry!" She pushes them both through the small hatch and follows suit, making sure it's closed properly behind them.

 Inside is hexagonal, with one side covered in buttons and controls and the other five holding matching harnesses, complete with red straps and buckles that look like they could withstand an explosion. The whole shuttle is on it's side and the hatch is at an angle to the floor. One of the five harnesses are completely torn apart and the panel holding it looking the most weak.

 "Buckle up guys, we're going for a ride." Raven grins maniacally at the two, who hurry to awkwardly strap themselves into the lopsided hunk of metal, as Raven presses a lot of buttons, taps a dial and pulls a lever; she picks up a brick of a remote and straps it to her leg before she too, straps herself onto one of the walls, closest to the button laden control panel.

 She grins at Octavia before looking down at her leg and presses a large green button that fills up one third of the remote's face.

 The shuttle starts shuddering and Raven hooks her fingers beneath her shoulder straps. "Here. We. Go." And just as she's finished saying 'go' the hunk of metal jerks to the right before a slow grinding on the face pressed to the floor jerks it's passengers about.

***

 "Okay. What am I here for? Because the view is spectacular, but it's FUCKING FREEZING and we've been here for a while now." She tugs her cloak further around herself as shivers wreak through her body, even with the warm belly pressed behind her, the warm furry head in her lap and one of the two beautiful warriors pressed to her side, she's still absolutely perished. She subconsciously squeezes one Weyver's fluffy ears, reveling at how soft something can be, in all her years on the ark, the closest thing to soft was the sanitary pads she got, which even then, were like sandpaper.

 "Wait a little longer Clarke, and watch the sky." The platinum blonde sighs for what feels like the millionth time and snuggles further into the warmth surrounding her, moving to clutch her other hand into the crook of Lexa's elbow.

 "Well can't the waiting speed up a bit?" Anya chuckles from her spot pressed up against Weyver's belly and looks over at her.

 "All in good time _yongon_. Fate is kinder to those with patience." Clarke glares at the dirt blonde before looking back up at the stars and the moon that's moved to behind one of the mountain's peaks.

 Razefirn huffs into Clarke's thigh and nudges her arm over from Weyver's ears to his own head. She laughs and obliges the animal, who grumbles happily.

 "You are such a cutey patootie you are. Big softy." She taps him on the muzzle, her muscles spasming from the awkward position they're in and her leg jerks, moving the weight that is the female horse's head.

 "Klark" Lexa whispers, scratching her nails lightly into the blonde's neck. "Look." Clarke does and her mouth falls open.

 She sits and stares for what feels like forever, and she'd gladly let it be forever if this picture perfect view carried on. In the sky, waves of light move. Bright Greens and blues contrast with the deep navy of space, they seem to pass over the tops of the mountains, flow over head and disappear past the treetops.

 "What _are_ they?" Clarke taps at the brunette's arm, unable to help herself in jerking her head as her eyes follow the gorgeous patterns in the sky.

 "They, Klark, are what are known as Northern Lights in the old world. Created from collisions between electrically charged particles. However our culture is based quite strongly on ancient Greek mythology, so we know them more commonly as Aurora Borealis. Aurora is the Goddess of dawn and Boreas is the god of the Northern winds. Every year we have a festival on these lights, to thank the spirits and demiurges for this planet."

 Clarke ooo's in wonder as she absorbs the information given to her and the display up above.

 "If we are lucky Clarke, this will last the majority of the night." Lexa agrees with her general and hugs the squishy waist tucked into her arm closer to her side, the young girl falls into her side and sighs as her head comes to rest on a rough shoulder.

 The lights don't last as long as the other two had hoped they would, but they still lasted long enough for quite the show for the trio, and soon they're up and re-tacking the horses.

 Clarke watches the sky, still looking for the lights to come back, but they don't and she saddens at possibly not getting to see them again. She'll occasionally call a dejected 'come back' or 'show me' in the hopes that these demiurges Lexa had talked about would bring the light back. But they quite clearly aren't listening and so, Clarke is left with the spotted navy canvas of the sky....

 Until a flaming ball, no larger than her fist pops up from behind the mountains. She frowns. The flaming ball's getting bigger, and _fast_.

 "Erm, I don't want to worry anyone but... what is that?" Her body jerks forward as Lexa jogs up behind her and immediately spots the object that has caught the blonde's attention.

 "Anya! Ride back to camp!" She doesn't need to look at her second to know she's gone, even before the sentence is finished. "Come Klark." She grabs the blonde's hand, who's still staring at the ever increasing in size fire ball.

 "What is it?" Lexa helps her onto Razefirn, who's saddle hadn't been put on and is still on a fallen tree off to one side.

 "It is much like the fireball you came down in _Ai Keryon_." The brunette jumps up behind the blonde in a fluttering of coats, all the while watching the fireball, it's aiming right for them.

 She kicks the percheron on into a gallop, that sends them almost half way down the sand bank before the blonde can say anti-disestablishment.

 The Commander tugs her horse to a stop and turns him around, and they watch as the object soars across the lake surface, making the water bubble and fizz from the heat. It crashes into the sand and skids on into the trees, bringing down everything with it.

 Even at the distance the pair are, they can still feel the heat of the flying hulk as it disappears past the shrubbery.

 Razefirn's nudged into a trot, causing the blonde to bounce about in-front of the brunette, with only Lexa's arm keeping her in place without the aid of the saddle.

 They reach the burnt sand crater in minutes, it already having filled with the lake water, which evaporates as soon as it hits the burning hot sand.

 With their eyes, they follow the destructive path up into the trees, where a lowly glowing hunk of metal is perched, panels of metal falling off and the whole tilting precariously.

 Clarke's hands tighten around the arm wrapped around her waist, and the hand gripping her side tightens ever so slightly in reassurance.

 "DO you really think it's others from where I come from?" Lexa nods assuredly into the blonde's shoulder, before pulling back to lift the cloak's hood up to obstruct her hair and the majority of her faintly glowing face.

 "To keep you hidden." Is all she whispers as Razefirn slowly makes his way past all of the debris and burning husks of trees. Careful not to step off the edge of the recently made channel.

 They get within metres of the metal hulk, which had hissed itself down to a deep red glow, before the hatch facing the Earth flies off and takes a tree out with the force. A limp body flops out and immediately collapses onto the scorching ground.

 Clarke leans forward to try and see who it is that's fallen out, but her view's obstructed by a white helmet, the clear screen turned away from the approaching pair.

 "Stay on Razefirn Klark, hold his main, if anything goes wrong he will flee back to camp, back to safety."

The glowing blonde starts to protest and clings tighter onto the brunette's arm but is hushed with a soothing thumb, brushing across her cheek. "Hush Clarke, I do not wish for you to get injured, if something were to happen to me, Anya will protect you. However, nothing _will_ happen to me, because if it were I would hate myself for the years to come for leaving you." Clarke looks at Lexa skeptically before nodding slowly and releasing her hold on the vambraced forearm and instead, clinging to Razefirn's straw coloured mane.

 She feels Lexa slide off behind her and pats her twitching thigh as she walks past.

 She draws her sword and slowly approaches the now still figure, whom she can now tell is a girl around Clarke's age.

 Lexa checks that the girl is, indeed, still unconscious, to which she is and moves to search the metal hull, which hisses when her sword accidentally presses against one side of the opening.

 It's relatively bright inside, as two yellow lights and one red are flashing on the opposite end, she can see two other bodies strapped into the metal hulk, one male and the other female, again about the same age as Clarke and the girl outside.

 They are both unconscious.

 Lexa pulls back out and lifts the girl, taking her away from the metal and searing ground, and placing her down behind a tree, hearing a little squeak as Razefirn starts to follow obediently.

 Lexa pries the helmet from the girl's head and brunette locks fall out. A gasp answers from above her. "Octavia." The blonde whispers, stunned.


	10. Is that Clarke by chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's already in trouble, and Raven woah's at Clarke and her orb. OH, and we get to see some CLaven dinamics.

__ _ "Octavia" She whispers, stunned. _

 The brunette picks the girl up again and places her in-front of Clarke, bent at the waist over his whithers; the blonde moves a hand from Razefirn's mane to the girl's back and scrunches the shirt tightly in her fist.

 Lexa turns back to the hunk of metal and goes back in, pulling down the other girl with a few precise slices of her dagger. They both seem to be in far better health than when her second first found the blonde.

 She carries the other outside and places her where she'd placed the other girl and takes her helmet off too. "Raven?" - So these must be the two Clarke talks about.  The mechanic and the sibling - she pats the girl's cheek, urging the slightly stirring brunette to peak her eyes open.

 "Raven, yes?" The girl squints at her for a few seconds, trying to decipher what the question was, before nodding slowly. "Who is the man in there?" She points to the hunk of metal and watches as the girl's head rolls to rest on her shoulder as she ponders who else might be in there.

 "Be.."She coughs." Bellamy....Where's O!" Raven, now more alert whips her head back to focus on the woman crouched in-front of her with wide eyes.

 "O?"

 "She means Octavia." Raven looks past the crouching brunette to the hooded figure on the horse and eyes the limp figure ahead of her.

 "Why do you ... sound like Clarke?" She wheezes. Lexa shuffles in-front of the brunette before the blonde can do anything.

 Clarke looks to the floating orb that's bobbing gently beside her head.

 "Less questions, you have knocked the wind out of your lungs." She looks to the side as she hears the approaching hoof falls and whistles. Not long after Anya and six other guards come into view, stopping a fair distance form the smouldering ground, and piping hot wreckage.

_"There is still a boy in there, she calls him Bellamy."_

 The dirt blonde gestures for three of the warriors behind her to search the metal husk and dismounts Weyver close to the large palomino. The pair knock heads in greeting.

 She stops to check the girl's face, who's draped in-front of Clarke before continuing to her Heda and the black haired girl ahead. She crouches down too and peers intensely at her, before sniffing and tilting her head.

_"What's her name?"_

 "Raven."

 "Hey, hey, you can't just use some language and then say my name and not expect me to respond, that's _so rude. Honestly."_ Anya grins and looks to Lexa.

_"I like this one."_

 "Watch it pal" The girl squints at Anya, who looks at the relatively shallow gash on her forehead, she reaches up to press around it before shouting for 'Nyko' and then joins her warriors in hauling the boy out.

 Out of all three of them, he looks the most well nourished, even Clarke who's been eating non-stop, it seems, since the moment she first laid eyes on real food.

 Lexa stands back up when the healer reaches the black haired girl and makes her way to Clarke, resting a hand high on her thigh and smiling up at her. "Will you be able to recognise the boy we are retrieving? You only ever spoke of these two." She gestures to Octavia's limp form and Raven, who's currently trying to swat Nyko's hands away from her face.

 "Possibly." She whispers, "I spent a lot of time in isolation. I can't possibly think of who else would come down. I can barely believe these two have come down, let alone anybody else.".

 Shouts of _Heda_ rise up from the hatch in the metal hulk have their leader jogging over to them as the boy's legs finally drag free of the wreckage. She pries his helmet off and immediately inspects him for wounds.

 She doesn't find any and so instructs for them to take him over to Raven.

 They prop him up against the tree and ensure Clarke has a clear view of him. "That's Bellamy!" She shouts, unable to help the recoil of horror. The glowing orb immediately hides behind her as it reacts to Clarke's shock and the animals around them whinny in response to her, unnerved about her raction. Weyver carefully side steps to the girl, still sat atop Razefirn and carefully brushes her shoulder against her leg.

 Fate has brought him down to her, the one person she hates the most, and he's come down.

 "Bellamy? Octavia's brother?" Clarke nods, her hood bobbing about and Lexa growls.

 " _Take him away, we will question him later_." Four of the guards nod their compliance and start heaving him over to one of the two spare horses they had brought.

 Clarke starts to cry causing Lexa and Anya to drop what they're doing and walk to her, to start trying to comfort her. "Do you want to come down Klark?" Lexa asks as she rubs her hand up and down the blonde's forearm. She nods and allows herself to be tugged down into two pairs of arms.

 She finds a third pair wrap around her, "we are here now blondie, we're here." She turns to Raven, who had some how managed to wobble herself upright and then to the trio embracing, she seems to be completely unaware of the sphere of light casting a soft glow on everything. The blonde tugs on the Latino's red jacket and sobs into her neck, as again, Lexa and Anya wrap their arms around her and Raven. "Just a shame O couldn't have joined in, she's a bit deaded right now." That makes her laugh and then choke on a sob as she tries to rub her tears away.

 "Come, Raven shall ride with me." The Heda nods after the four of them disentangle, with the brunette stood as close to Clarke as she can, the ball of lustre fitting perfectly between her and Lexa, as Raven rubs a hand into her lower back, still seemingly oblivious to Clarke's new found friend.

 The blonde can feel her best friend's eyes peering at her, or trying to, through her hood. "Can I just ask, why the hell do you have your hood up?" She gingerly pulls at the fabric, only to have her wrist twisted away by Lexa.

 The hooded blonde rubs a hand up her arm, forcing the tense brunette to relax and release Raven's wrist, the Latino snatches her arm back and rubs at her joint, squinting at the protective woman. Clarke turns to Raven and looks up, or as much as her low hood allows her to. She hesitantly holds her hands up, aiming to push the hood back, breathes in and then grabs the front of the dark fabric and tugs it back.

 Raven gasps and the silence around them is resonant. The warriors had stopped to watch, having never had a proper view of her in the dark.

 Stood before many pairs of eyes, was one quite literally glowing blonde, who's looking at the ground shyly and fidgeting with her feet.

 "Woah." Raven looks at her in awe and brings a hand up to feel the platinum blonde hair, "Is this...is this real?" Clarke heedfully nods before glancing up with a faint blush coating her cheeks, her nods carrying on in faint jerks. 

 Raven reaches up to thread her fingers through her hair and gently tugs, utterly in awe at her friend's appearance.

 "I...there's....um." Clarke bites her lower lip and nods her head, almost head-butting Raven in the chest. She turns and looks behind herself at the orb floating peacefully behind her and then turning back to Raven. "There's...there's more. Pleasedon'tfreakout?"

 The Latino nods and sucks a breath in as Clarke looks behind her again. "Come on." She jerks her head to the side and the orb responds, slowly coming into view.

 "Oh. Oh wow. _Clarke_ " She whispers, reaching out for the orb too, but it bobs away and around to Clarke's other shoulder. "What _is_ it?"

 "We are unsure, there were originally five when the third Heda before me found them. My Fleimkepa seems to think they were spirits, he has not seen it in this form yet, and he has not yet witnessed Klark either." Raven keeps staring at the orb as it starts to bob it's way around Clarke's head in a small circuit, making the blonde giggle as it dips into her and then back out.

 "Fucking finally!" Raven's stare instantly moves to Clarke, as the shy blonde covers her mouth in embarrassment, but the limb is soon pulled away by the brunette who links their hands. She looks from the blonde to the brunette and back again before squinting and looking over to Octavia, who's still unconscious. - of all the times the girl has to be passed out.

 Clarke watches as Anya guides Raven neither firmly nor softly to Weyver and is helped up. She laughs as the girl wraps her arms around the horse's neck in terror as she moves a little and Anya laughs too, trying to reassure the girl that 'no, it is not going to explode, nor is it going to eat her'.

 She's guided to Lexa's horse and is pushed up, behind the passed out girl, and then Lexa settles once again against Clarke's back. She lets out a sigh as one firm arm wraps around her and she holds onto Octavia.

 "Are we not too heavy for Razefirn?"She murmurs to the girl sat behind her. She's answered with a chuckle and a chin resting on her shoulder.

 "No _ai meizen_ , Razefirn is traditionally used for heavy farm work, however, as you can clearly see, he is not on a farm." She gestures around the forest, glimpses of the lake and the warriors surrounding them in the flickering torchlight.

 "A farm's where food comes from isn't it?"

 "On an industrial scale yes, however my warriors gather food from the wilderness, hunting rabbits, deer and pheasants; and digging for potatoes, carrots and wild onions. I find wild food much more tasteful as it has had the fruits of nature to assist and not a man-made supplement." Clarke looks at her with a frown.

 "Are there more of you?"

 She chuckles, " _Sha_ Klark, my warriors and I are but a handful of the Earth's human populist." Clarke 'oh's' and turns back around, facing the route they started a few minutes ago. Octavia still not having woken up.

 The next few hours are filled Raven asking Anya many questions, ranging from 'how old are you' to 'are Earth's current inhabitants mutated' many of the left field questions making the soldiers surrounding them chuckle, unable to contain their mirth at the Sky-girl's waffling.

 The animals and threats are kept at bay by the outer warriors and Clarke's orb's ability, which the blonde's thankful to say the least when Lexa had described some of the most dangerous animals she's encountered in the woods.

 "Oh! What should we name it." Raven taps Clarke's leg with her boot, careful to avoid Octavia in the exchange.

 "What do you mean?" Clarke hits her head with the palm of her hand, her own leg kicking out and accidentally catching Anya in the process. She apologises but the dirt blonde waves it away and says 'it can't be helped, it is Weyver's fault for wanting to travel so close to you and Razefirn.' - the horse in question huffs and does a little hop to warn Anya but terrifies Raven instead.

 "Your floaty pal there. What should we name it?"

 "What if I don't want to name it?"

 "Then that's your problem." They laugh.

 "Well, why don't we wait until O's awake, she can help. Because knowing you, you'll probably name it something stupid like 'floaty thing', yes I know it's a floaty thing but I don't want to name it 'floaty thing' because it's stupid." Lexa and Anya smile to each other at the girl's banter and can't help but join in with their warriors occasionally when they break protocol and laugh.

 "It's not my fault you're uptight Princess. I personally would have thought 'floaty thing' suited it far better than something you'd call it."

 "Oh. What would I call it then?"

 "Flower."

 "I WOULD NOT."

 "You so would." Clarke glares at the Latino before sighing and nodding.

 "Yeah, I probably would actually."

 "Okay, so we're definitely going to wait until O's awake." The blonde nods in agreement, and that's the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai meizen - my beauty


	11. 3+3=5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they meet, lanya meet octaven :)

 "I'm so excited Rave."

 "....why?"

 "Cause! It'll be like a sleepover." Clarke goofily grins up at the girl.

 "Oh yeah, yea it does seem like that dun't it? Heh, O'll love it. Speaking of." She stands up from where her and Clarke are leant against the bed, and looks over at the girl, who's still unconscious.

 Raven huffs, "God, can that girl sleep."

 "She must have hit her head pretty hard though. Even with helmets on, it was still quite the landing you had." To emphasize her point she slaps her hands together causing the top one to slide forward and off the other, the blonde accidentally slaps her knee and her knee in turn makes her kick Raven in the foot.

 The teen snorts and rolls her eyes at the demonstration. "Fair point."

 "I have brought food Keryonkepa." The platinum blonde smiles up at Briken and huffs out her nose.

 "Thank you Rik, your food's the best." She waves a fist in the air and struggles to stand up quickly; all the while Raven's laughing at her rather clumsy friend.

 Just as the third plate's brought in by Brikens second a snort and a grunt sounds through the tent and an answering "OOO!" as the blonde runs and then jumps on the youngest.

 The cook laughs and shakes his head at the girl's enthusiasm, it has always amused him how the girl greets him with equal enthusiasm. He leaves and bows his head to his Heda in passing.

 "Hiya chuck. What's bin happening?" Octavia laughs out as Raven too, joins in the skirmish that's formed on the bed.

 "Lots." The blonde buries her face into a nice warm shoulder and sighs, she's missed this, her friends. Yeah Anya and Lexa are her friends too but these two, just, these two. She tightens her embrace making Octavia tap her back three times, gasping for breath.

 They finally pull back and when the young brunette has finally drawn fully back her eyes widen and she recoils in shock. "Woah! What? What's the.....!!!! What?" She points to the softly glowing orb and then looks to Clarke, her hand soon following her line of sight to point at her hair as well. "What?! What the hell's happened to you?"

 Clarke blushes and shyly looks away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

 "Long story short, Clarkey here is a spirit magnet." She nudges the girl in the side before squinting at their long time friend in warning to be nice.

 "Wah? Well, at least it'll be harder to lose you from now on eh?" Clarke bursts out laughing and Raven smiles in thanks to her friend.

 "Now, I'm absolutely starved. TIME FOR SOME FOOD!" An answering wooh from the blonde and the pair make their way to the table laden with food. They pick up the three large plates and make their way back to Octavia whose eyes bulge at the sight.

 "Seriously. So this is what real food looks like? Niiicce." She nods her approval, the sides of her lips tugging down in appreciation.

 "It's soooo good, Lexa's been feeding me loads."

 "Woah, woah, hold up princess....Lexa? Who's _Lexa_." Clarke looks up at Raven with a mouth full of rabbit one of the warriors had hunted earlier.

 She chews for a while before swallowing and smacking her lips and nodding her head. "Lexa. Lexa the Commander down here, she leads everyone, I like her, Lexa is nice. So is Anya." Clarke finishes with a grunt.

 The glowing girl gets up after shoving a forkful of cabbage in her mouth and putting her plate down on the table as she passes. She pokes her head out of the tent's flaps and looks around before both of her favourite weapon wielders appear in-front of her. "Are you okay Klark?" The brunette worries her lip, Anya watching her out of the corner of her eye.

 The blonde smiles and nods, "yes, I just want them to meet you two." Anya looks to Lexa and then nods/

 "Yes, that sounds good." The blonde grins happily and makes her way back into the tent, leaving the two warriors to sort themselves out before making their own way through the hessian flaps.

 Silence washes over the tent's occupants, Clarke's heavy breathing the only sign there is in fact living organisms in what used to be Anya's tent. "Well." Clarke draws out looking from all of her friends. "This is Anya and Lexa, and this is Raven and Octavia." She smiles as Lexa bows her head in greeting as Anya keeps giving her deadliest death glare. If stares could make things spontaneously combust, then everything would have been incinerated by now.

 The blonde starts to quietly munch as she waits for something to happen. She does hope they get along.

 Raven clears her throat, "I'm presuming your the big bad Commander?" She looks at the dirt blonde who frowns out of offence.

 "No, you are greatly mistaken, Lexa is Heda, the only Heda and you will do right by knowing as such." The general squints accusingly at the girl.

 "Okay woah, bit feisty there toots Mgroots; just asking." Anya tilts her head at the Skaigirl, she is already confused by her vocabulary.

 "Anya, stop. It would be better if you referred to me in public as Heda or Commander Raven, but yes, I am the Commander. I am guessing you two are the pair who looked after Klark?" Raven nods and Octavia still looks nonplussed now.

 "Uhhh, no offence or anything but....that getup is flipping fabulous Commander. Absolutely love the sash, really fits the 'badass commander of everyone and the universe' kinda thing." Anya snorts which breaks the tension built up by her and Raven as Octavia gets up to trail her hand down the red material.

 The brunette analyses the girl in-front of her, noting the lithe frame, the slightly too big clothes and skin too pale for her ethnicity. She seems to be in slightly better nick than Clarke was, her hair actually looking like it had been brushed; the same goes for the sassy one she now knows as Raven, currently  sat next to Clarke. The girl is still staring at her general, why, she doesn't know, but she is and Anya seems to be liking the attention if the way her second's chest is puffed out.

 The corner of her lips twitch as the girl in-front of her fiddles with the buckles keeping her shoulder plate and sash in place. "Octavia, I would very much prefer you kept your hands to yourself, if we were outside you will have been instantly killed."

 "Oh. Well that sounds fun." The short brunette retracts her hands and guiltily fiddles with her fingers. Lexa gives a small smirk before walking to one of the three chairs in the tent and unbuckles her armour and places it on the back of the wood.

 She then sighs and makes her way to Clarke to sit down and revels in the light grunts and mumbles as Clarke devours her meal.


	12. Midnight murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh, can't say much without giving it away, take reference from the title ;)

 That night, the platinum blonde had demanded on sleeping in the same bed as the other two. Making one very humoured General and one very jealous _Heda_.

 "They are just friends _Heda_. Like you and I." Lexa growls in response and shoves her shoulders back against her throne. She pulls her knife out and starts to fiddle with the tip.

 " _Doesn't mean I have to like it._ " She looks up at the smirking dirt blonde through her lashes and jabs the dagger end into the wood of her wooden dominion.

 A loud sharp cry breaks the air of power into that of worry.

 Before either woman can respond, however, the youngest, Octavia, bursts through the tent flaps her breathing ragged and uneven. Lexa leans forward out of worry. "It's Clarke, she's been attacked." The brunette shares a side glance with Anya before she's out of the tent in the blink of an eye.

 The scene that greets, her in what was once Anya's tent is the body of a tank of a man laying haphazardly spread out on the floor next to the bed, which has a sobbing blonde on it, being comforted by Raven who's gently rocking them both back and forth.

 Indra soon follows Anya in along with Gustus and a lesser guard who tends to hover between hers and Indra's tents. "I want him secured and taken to where the Skaiboy is, Anya stay here with me. Indra I want to know how he managed to get in."

 She watches the pair on the bed for a few more moments as there's a flurry of activity surrounding the movement of the man; she walks up to the fur laden bed and crouches, resting a gentle hand on Clarke's knee. "Klark." The blonde wails and pushes herself from Raven's arms and at Lexa, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. The girl's body convulsing with even more sobs.

 "Lexa. He-he...I...He."

 "Ssshhh. He's not here now Klark." Her arms tighten their death hold around her neck, the blonde's wet face burying itself further into her shoulder and hair.

 She tugs the younger girl off the bed and into her lap, rocking her like she'd seen Raven doing. Her and Octavia had situated themselves on either side of Lexa rubbing hands into Clarke's shoulders and thighs with Anya crouched to the right of Lexa.

 " _I want him dead Anya._ " Lexa growls, Anya growls lowly in response running her hand through glowing blonde hair. That's when she feels it, the warm viscous liquid to the side of Clarke's neck.

 " _Heda_!" The dirt blonde pulls her hand back and her, the brunette and Raven inspect the lightly shaking hand. On the tips of her fingers is a silvery red substance, much like blood.

 "Is that?" Lexa squints then looks to where Anya had had her hand on the still crying blonde's neck. She gently swipes the strands away revealing a pale neck stained red with blood, the source of which is a lengthy cut down the centre of her neck under her ear. Her thumb swipes loosely over the gash making Clarke whimper at the contact.

 "INDRA!" A few seconds later and the short, angry woman reappears. "I want Nyko here now!"

 A murmured 'yes Heda' is her answer as her command left no room for hesitancy. The brunette's left hand makes it's way to the blonde baby hairs and gently scratches, easing her into quiet mewls which in turn loosens the death grip her arms had secured around Lexa's neck.

 The healer in question arrives and swiftly moves to crouch beside the five, he sets about pulling implements from his satchel that Lexa can't even begin to name. He then kneels, bent over, in Raven's place.

 He prods around the area, being sent warning scowls and grunts from Anya as she squints at the man. "It isn't deep, but it will leave a faint scar." He pulls back to look at the four women, the blonde still firmly buried in his _Heda's_ neck.

 The orb makes it's way around from Clarke's right to hover instead, infront of Nyko, making him squint through the faint glow. They watch intently as it draws closer to Clarke's neck, a tendril of light seems to reach out, physics not applying to the ball of energy as the tendril breathes over the gash and then pulls back, the cut instantly starting to heal itself, pieces of skin and muscle knitting back together.

 The orb of light restarts it's circuits of bobbing around Clarke's head as her neck finishes stitching itself back together leaving five awe struck witnesses.

 Raven points to the newly healed area, the skin white and taught much like a scar. "Did that...did that just happen?" Anya gives a faint, disbelieving nod in reply.

 " _Wow_." Octavia says, leaning closer for a better look.

 The blonde had managed to fall asleep, occasionally sniffling and pulling at Lexa's feathered coat collar. "We will discuss this further tomorrow." The Commander stands up with Clarke in her arms, she bows her head faintly to the two Skaigirls and the healer, "Reshop."

 Her steps are even more well placed and gentle with carrying the sleeping girl as she makes her way to her tent, with Anya and Indra following. There was no need for the torches dotted along the slight path, not with the orb's soft blue light.

 She sets the girl in her bed, tucks her in and trails her hand over a pale, plump cheek. She kisses her forehead and then goes back out to her war room where her seconds are stood expectantly.

 SHe goes to swiftly sit in her throne, crosses one leg gracefully over the other and rests her nose over interlaced fingers.

 "Why did this happen?"


	13. An unforseen problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa pays the attacker a visit.

 The blonde Keryonkepa finally awoke from her restless sleep, curled into Lexa's arms. Said brunette was already awake and stroking soft hands up and down her back beneath her sleeping shirt.

 "Good morning. How are you feeling."

 Clarke rubs a hand into her neck and pulls a face of discomfort, "Like I've....got really bad whiplash." She groans and the brunette nods.

 "Can you remember what happened?"

 "Yeah, a man attacked me and hurt my throat." She looks up at the blue orb and smiles, "but you healed it." The orb, as if it could tell what was being said, bobbed up and down before returning to floating above both of their heads. The sphere of light seems to have adopted Lexa too and often follows her if the pair go for an occasional stroll.

 "I have made the decision to move you into my tent, I believe it best for you. My people are awed at you but don't have trust in you...yet." Clarke nods and buries herself back into the brunette's chest, pushing both of her arms in-between them and humming contentedly when Lexa wraps her arms around her again, making sure to scratch lightly at one of her shoulder blades.

 The blonde clutches at Lexa's sleeping shirt and grunts, whether subconsciously or out of approval of Lexa's actions she isn't sure.

***

 As Lexa approaches the village's detainment cells, Indra falls into step one stride behind her. "The prisoner has been detained accordingly Heda."

 "Good, I want you to go back to Clarke."

 "But-"

 The Commander glares warningly at the dark skinned woman who nods and strides off, muttering about babysitting the worthless.

 "Heda" The two rather bulky guards stood outside the entrance, straighten their backs impossibly more and look straight ahead.

 She proceeds through the hut's low hung door and into the much darker interior. The building itself has a relatively high ceiling and a small corridor stretches past three individual cells.

 She walks to the second and immediately notices something is wrong when she spots the slumped form of the man who attacked Clarke.

 "Reina!" One of the two guards scurries in, flustered.

 "Yes Heda?"

 "Open the door." Her tone leaves no room for argument and as soon as he's finished unlocking and opening the door The Commander stalks in and tugs on the man's lower neck to find red foam dribbling down his chin and notices the two knife wounds placed in-front of where his lungs are.

 She growls and pushes the man's head away from her, letting his limp body flump back to the ground. She swivels to the guard, still stood where she left him. "Who did this?"

 "I don't know Heda. We did not let anyone through the door."

 She looks around the cell and then out into the corridor. the only notable entrances being the door she'd come through and the other door at the end, much too small for a fully grown adult to fit through; designed more to help aerate the building.

 She paces up and down the small length of corridor scanning walls, ceiling, floors, even the impossibly small air holes built into the small brick structure.

 She reaches the end of the corridor, opposite to the one with the larger door and turns, taking a large u-turn instead of a quick heel spin and stops. She steps back and then beckons the guard forward. "Do you hear that Reina?" The man has now reached his Heda and listens carefully as she steps back and forth over the floor. From the sound of solid wood to the ever so slight creek of wood and the silent echo beneath.

 "It sounds like a tunnel Heda."

 "Exactly." She kneels beside the suspicious spot and encourages the hulk of a man to do the same and together they move the dirt and light layer of straw out of the way to reveal a chunk of the wood floor to be rotated wrong, but the gaps around it are sealed tightly and it's levelling to the rest of the flooring well done.

 She looks up to the man and arches an eyebrow.

 The wood floor tile was no larger than three planks of oak wide at best, but just large enough for Lexa to squeeze through. Reina pulls the board up to reveal a tunnel no larger than the hole itself going deep enough for the daylight above to not reach the bottom. Dug into one side, on one of the larger walls, are slight footholds, just barely big enough for the tips of your fingers to cling to, the side parallel to the footholds is scratched and slightly more distorted showing the obviously recent use.

 The Commander sighs, and then looks up to Reina. "I want a party to investigate." And with that she stands up and strides out, not bothering to cast a glance at the dead man nor the scurrying guard as she heads back to Clarke, Anya and the two other skaigirls.


	14. Rain, rain go away, come back another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to rain, Clarke's never been in the rain before, neither had Raven or Octavia. I liek this chapter, it's fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song 'call me a bitch' by Halestorm strongly reminded me of Anya, just wondering if anybody else thought so too. Like if Anya had a song, that would be hers.

 After discovering the tiny tunnel only leads to dense shrubbery along the riverbank about five miles out, their lead on the killer dies and The Commander can only ask for the dirt tunnel to be filled and have her personal guards doubled.

 The guards will have to obey her commands this time because the tent they are guarding contains their Heda as well as the Skaigirl.

 The quintet are out walking three days after the attempt, Lexa deciding a bit of scenery can't do any harm. They pass through the small village with guards surreptitiously placed, moving as they do, but ensuring they stay hidden.

 Her people are slowly warming to the idea of the three skai-comers and she feels a sense of pride that not only Anya, but Gustus and Indra are slowly taking a liking to them as well.

 The boy that came down with Raven and Octavia, is still under strict restraints and kept well away from Clarke. Lexa will deal with him once they reach Polis; if the three agree to come that is.

 She really hopes they do, especially if threats like that are going to be a constant occurrence. The only reason Clarke hadn't been killed was due to her 'tourettes', if Lexa remembers correctly, The back of Clarke's hand was bruised and red and is the only source as to how the man had ended up eating the floor.

 "Ooohhhh, what's she doing?" Lexa follows where the Latino's pointing and smirks. The brute of a woman in question is hammering a sword of some sort, it's still in the early blank stages so she's not able to distinguish just what type of sword.

 "Emile is a black smith, she makes everything from weapons to shovels. She's currently making a sword." Raven hums and unknowingly wanders over, being weary of flying sparks, Lexa's second follows.

 "How long does it take to make a sword?"

 Emile looks up and halts her motions, she shoves the piece of metal into the covered entrance furnace and huffs. Then gruffly states, "A double-edged long sword, 8 hours minimum. Hand and a half swords, like Heda's, at least a day and a half."

 Raven 'oos' and continues to watch enraptured as the sinewy redhead goes back to hammering the life out of the metal blank. "Which one you making?"

 "Neither."

 Raven frowns. "Not very talkative are ye'. What kind are you making then?"

 "Kirpan. For friend."

 Lexa chuckles at the smith, knowing the stilted English is to detract the attention of the inquisitive Skaigirl.

 "AAAHHH. WHAT WAS THAT!" The attention of everyone within the general vicinity of Clarke stares; the girl in question franticly searching her bare forearms.

 She drags a finger over her arm before her other limb jerks and she shouts again. "AH, i'm being hit!" She starts running around trying to dodge whatever invisible force is seemingly jitting her, releasing little yelps as she goes.

 Lexa squints worriedly at the platinum blonde before a spot of rain splats on her nose and she looks up, then to the girl again and smirking. "Klark!" The girl keeps running. "KLARK." The blonde keeps running but barrels into the brunette and firmly wraps her arms around her waist and her head firmly tucked under her chin.

 "What was it Lexa?!" The blonde starts to lightly shake, indicating her battle with keeping tears at bay.

 "It is just rain Klark." She rubs a hand up and down her back, the other anchored over her shirt-covered Venus dimples.

 She sniffles before hesitantly looking up, barely pulling back enough to clearly see Lexa through her bleary eyes. "Rain?"

 Lexa nods and smiles, "yes, rain, it is water that comes from the skies, from where you come from." The blonde sniffles before looking up further past Lexa and to the steadily darkening clouds overhead.

 "Rain." She says, repeating the word and tasting how it sounds.

 And just like that the heavens open and anyone caught out in the open is immediately drenched.

 Clarke pulls away from Lexa to start slapping at the rain, beginning to laugh as her friends join in, with bemused grounders watching on. Raven starts chasing Octavia in the heavy downpour, encouraging Clarke's laughter, and she too soon finds herself joining in chasing the youngest.

 It isn't long before Raven slips in shallow mud and falls over, easily pulling Clarke down too who squeals and starts fighting to get up out of the grip Raven's got on her.

 Octavia runs back to stand beside Anya and watches the pair wrestle. She now notices the amount of amusement the duo are unknowingly bringing to the grounders, who are piled into doorways and windows to watch, others carrying on with their daily tasks and a few shaking their heads.

 Lexa watches on, equally as amused as her people until Clarke finally manages to get up, caked in mud and soaked with rain. Her skin has less of an ethereal glow and it's hard to distinguish between rain and sky, and the orb. She has an evil grin on her face as she stalks towards The Commander, her intent soon becoming clear to the brunette.

 "Klark." She says warningly. "Lets talk this through." The blonde keeps coming. "We can deal with this Klark, on fair ground." She slowly backs away from the filthy girl. "Klark!" She launches herself at Lexa who stumbles and falls backwards, into a new patch of mud.

 She's soon as filthy as Clarke and Raven and she lies shocked as the blonde straddles her, grabs a big handful and holds it up, one of her hands is firmly planted on Lexa's chest and she grabs it to roll them over.

 A squeal that sounds suspiciously like her second in command rings out behind her, soon to be followed by Raven's boisterous laughter.

 She's finally pinned the blonde to the ground, her glowing locks now no longer as glowey as they once were. She takes a chance and looks up to find the villagers, even a few of her warriors are partaking in the filthy activity.

 A hand reaches around her front, full of mud and it soon smushes itself onto her face, making sure to really rub it on, a lot of the excess slipping down and off her face and onto Clarke who laughs at whoever has just caught The Commander off guard.

***

 "I knew we should have put the bracelets on them!"

 "Well who was it that overruled us all in place of the trackers! Trying to be discrete my arse."

 "You shall choose your words more wisely if you wish to keep your place."

 "Admit it, if I wasn't here, half the station would be dead by now due to disease and infection."

 The man huffs. "What on Earth could they possibly be doing to spike such heart rates?"

 "Nothing bad, it's spiked through activity not fear."

 "Well you should know more than that."

 "I should but I don't, again, remind me, who was it that thought being discrete was the better option?" She cups a hand behind her ear and aims said ear to the man.

 He grumbles. "Me."


	15. Morning Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh, what's happening with the Chancellor? and Clexa floof, so cute very floof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as mentioned before 'ai meizen' means my beauty.

 "Sir, the O2 levels have surpassed what was predicted. It now looks like how it should look two years from now."

 The man in question hums and rests his lips against his conjoined fingers. "I want a full report on where we can save oxygen. If worst comes to the worst we will have to kill those in the detainment cells."

 "But sir, that would mean killing the under-age."

 He squints at the weasel of a boy who looks away, unable to hold the Chancellor's stare. "I made myself clear, now go!" The boy nods and scampers off.

***

 Lexa pushes back a few strands of hair as she smiles sleepily down at the blonde. She leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead and then rests her own against the crown of blonde hair.

 Clarke lets out a long hum of approval and buries herself further into the swaths of furs and Lexa's nightclothes.

 "Good morning to you too Kepa." She scratches lightly behind her ear and sees the corner of her lips quirk up, she lets out another long moan and suddenly twitches her head to the left, forcing the hand scratching behind her ear to instead, scratch the back of her head.

 "Mmmmorning Lexie." Lexa can't help the sweet smile as it pushes her lips up, the innocent nickname is so very Clarke.

 A foot accidentally knocks against hers and she playfully kicks back, gaining a slap to the chest and the popping sound she makes with her cheeks.

 "Heh, sorry." She mumbles, wiping the dried slobber off on the shirt readily in-front of her.

 Lexa can't help but cringe at the thought of having to change yet another night shirt for a clean one.

 "Do not worry." The blonde nods and tugs at the brunette's shirt before letting go to roll onto her back and stretch out; a large yawn pushing itself out. She lets her limbs fall onto the bed where they were held giving her a feline appearance. Lexa watches, her hand absent-mindedly scratching at the blonde's pudgy stomach.

 She's much less thin.

 "Klark?" The blonde hums and smacks her lips as she rubs the heel of her hand into her eye. "I will ask the other two Skaigirls later. Will you come to Polis with me?" The blonde's hand stops moving and she slaps it back down onto the bed to look at Lexa.

 "Polis?"

 "Yes, it is my home." The girl rolls back onto her side and wraps her arm securely over Lexa's waist to tug herself closer.

 "Your home? What's it like?" Lexa blushes at the blonde's closeness and closes her eyes to allow herself in remembering the livelihood of the townspeople, the smells of the markets and the burning of metal and wood from the forges not too far away.

 "It's beautiful. A lot of the buildings are still standing from before the war and it's surrounded by endless amounts of trees."

 "So...like this place?"

 "A little like TonDC, but on a much grander scale." The blonde hums and looks quizzically up at Lexa, she tugs herself even closer and pushes a leg between the two warm ones in-front of her. The young Skaigirl shivers at the additional warmth.

 "Oooohh, is there food?"

 Lexa chuckles, "yes, there is food, it is plentiful and of a much larger variety. Those of the twelve clans visit often, some even taking up residence, who all have their own culture. There are even sweet markets."

 "Sweet!"

 "Sweets, like chocolates and the old world's Turkish delight, lemon, rose and even apple. Cakes and pies, even bakery stands." Clarke hums licking her lips. "You will love it Klark."

 "I know I will. Mmmmhhhhh, it all sounds _so nice_. When do we go?"

 "Whenever I want. Are you going to come?"

 The blonde pretends to think about it before nodding furiously. "Then we can go as soon as Raven and Octavia have given me an answer." The platinum blonde grins and the orb that was gently bobbing above her head seems to feel her excitement and takes on a more vigorous circle, bouncing around as it's light goes from a light blue glow to a brilliant white.

 Lexa laughs and hugs the girl who happily tugs back. She rolls onto her back, taking the young blonde with her and allowing her to settle comfortably on-top. Her weight is reassuring as they contentedly share breaths.

 "Heda, it is time to be up."

 "A few more minutes Indra!" She hears a grumble and her tent flaps slap shut.

 She smiles as one hand circles the blonde's waist, gripping tightly onto the corresponding hip and the other dids itself through the softly glowing blonde locks, some of which is falling into her face and she couldn't be more content.

 She squeezes the hip in her hand and beams as the hum spreads from Clarke right through into Lexa and burrows into her bones.

 The happy little sphere that's encased them both is soothing and Lexa almost falls back to sleep if she hadn't suddenly remembered her duties.

 With a grumble Clarke's slid off of Lexa with a coaxing push and promise of sugary goods later. She sets about changing for the day, constantly checking on the blonde who has, as normal, fallen back to sleep.

 "See you later ai meizen." Even though the girl doesn't know what it means a smile still tugs at her lips as she squints sleepily up at the brunette. She reaches an arm out and makes a grabby gesture and Lexa can't help but give in and go to hug the blonde.

 She pulls back and kisses the tip of her nose. "Bye bye Lexie." She clicks and her arm jerks from it's outstretched position back to where the other resides tucked firmly into her chest.

 "See you soon Klark." Lexa smiles, then straightens, pushing out invisible creases on her perfectly ironed overcoat, and pushing her sash over her shoulder.

 She hopes to travel home today. She hopes Clarke will like the Willow there.


	16. These stones to take to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya finds stones, and Lexa receives a reply from the other two for Polis.

 The glowing blonde laughs as she's half defend by twin squeals.

 It isn't long before both guards and Anya burst into the tent, weapons drawn.

 "There's nothing wrong Anya." The dirt blonde casts a questioning look to Clarke, not even attempting to lower her sword. "Seriously. Why did you come in though?"

 Anya doesn't reply and instead surveys the tent's contents until she's satisfied that there really is nothing wrong. "Screams tend to indicate that something is wrong. We heard two screams, hence why we came in."

 The general moves forward quickly and starts rubbing Clarke down, checking her for any injuries. Clarke bats at her hands. "Anya! Seriously, we're fine." She hesitantly steps back.

 "Then why were there screams?"

 "Because we got excited about going to Polis. Oooohhh, I bet the food's gorgeous." Octavia licks her lips and receives a shove from the Latino.

 "Polis isn't just about food, Octavia. It's a city of integration, it's a place of worship, it's our Heda's home." Anya frowns over at the youngest, who draws back, feeling thoroughly reprimanded, she mumbles a quiet sorry.

 Clarke flops off the bed and goes to hug Anya. "We were just really excited about going to a different place. The Ark wasn't that big." She feels the dirt blonde nod before she steps back and sits back on the bed.

 She pops her lips in thought. "In Polis...do they celebrate holidays like Christmas and Halloween?" 

 Anya moves to sit on a chair she pulled from the table across the tent. She sends the guards away knowing she'll be here a while. "We do not have _Halloween_. But we do celebrate Christmas, Heda's spirit assention day and the winter and summer solstices."

 "Heda's spirit assention day?" The dirt blonde nods.

 "Yes, it is the day each Heda has completed their conclave. Our current Heda completed hers five days into the Summer solstice." Raven ooos.

 Clarke is surprised by how close the pair next to her had gotten, having not felt the bed shift. Her knee starts to bounce. "Oh, so it's like passing exams?"

 "Exams?"

 Raven butts in, moving closer to the grounder sat firmly in the chair in-front of the trio. "Yeah, we had to pass exams to help 'allocate appropriate talents to appropriate rolls'. A load of crap if you ask me." Anya frowns.

 "This Ark does not sound like a very pleasant place to be."

 "It isn't." Clarke follows Octavia's agreement with a nod. "I was quite literally being starved."

 Anya draws back and stares at Clarke in horror, but then thinks back on the evidence. From when she first picked her up to the slight jut of bones and joints, not covered by clothing. Thankfully the young girl looks far more healthy, a nice roundness to her glowing cheeks and a slight double chin whenever she looks down.

 "I'm going to kill whoever did this to yo-"

 "Who are you going to kill?" Lexa walks into the section of Anya's tent containing the four girls and her General's bed, a curious furrowed brow the only sign of what she's just heard.

 "Clarke's people treated them like slaves." Lexa nods in agreement, yes, the blonde has mentioned before now how the Ark works. It's disgusting.

 "It is good to know you all are coming to Polis."

 Clarke smiles up at the brunette as she moves to stand next Clarke. She rubs a hand over fur covered shoulders, taking care in moving softly glowing hair to the side and standing far enough out of the way for the orb to carry on with it's circling.

 It seems to slow down on passing between the two and then speed up to reach the point where it'll slow down again. Only Anya notices.

 "I can't wait to see more new things....Are there shiny things!?" She shouts at the end, quickly tugging at the hand she'd curled her fingers under, pulling the brunette face level.

 Lexa lets a rare grin spread over her face as she chuckles. "Yes Klark, there will be shiny things...and soft things." The blonde lets out a tiny squeal as she wriggles in her seat.

 Raven laughs at her as Octavia flops back onto the bed, letting her arms splay out either side of her head.

 Anya rummages through her clothes, remembering what she had found earlier whilst out patrolling. She finds it and makes a noise of triumph, gaining the other's attention. "I found these whilst cruising. I thought you three might like them."

 She holds her hand out, and slowly uncurls her fingers, revealing four matt, white-veined ultramarine stones. Each the size of trouser buttons.

 Clarke's the first to reach out and touch them, almost scared to pick them up in-case they break. Anya makes a motion with her hand, urging her to pick it up - which she does - and she cradles it in the palm of her hand, stroking her index finger over the intriguingly course surface. She looks up, her lips adorably parted in question.

 Anya smiles at the blonde and feels the other two Skaigirls eagerly taking the other three that are left.

 "I was hoping to make them into necklaces when we get to Polis, the forges there are much hotter than in TonDC. They even have jeweller's workshops." Clarke looks down to the stone, which she's still cradling, and then curls her fingers tightly over it.

 She nod her head and shakes her fist. "Thank you." She breathes out and lunges at the dirt blonde, who gladly accepts her hug with open arms, laughing gleefully at the blonde's eagerness.


	17. Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going on an adventure, and rather graphic mentions of food.

 Barely half a day later and the three Skaigirls were happily nattering away on the back of a well-crafted cart, with Anya on Weyver's back next to them, Indra on the other side and The Heda up front, clearly leading the way on the Palomino.

 There are two guards behind the cart and two in-front, casting trained eyes every which way to ensure safety was kept. The oldest Blake was unceremoniously thrown over one of the guard's horse's whithers, who was told to walk the furthest behind the group.

 Anya had taken the stones back, much to the dismay of the blonde; she was quick to reassure her in that 'you will have them as soon as I have them chained'. To which Clarke had nodded despondently and with a hug from both the dirt blonde and Lexa, she'd allowed herself to be helped up onto the cart, where her two oldest friends had swathed her in arms.

 Lexa occasionally casts a look backwards. and can't help the corner of her mouth twitch whenever one of the girls humours her, whether it being Raven's sarcasm or one of Clarke's little nioses.

 However, it isn't long before Raven pipes up, asking 'are we there yet?' every five minutes, with Octavia occasionally asking 'how many more corners'. Her guards have recently portrayed their irritation on the matter.

 After at least four hours The Heda calls for a 'pit-stop' as Raven had so eloquently put, and set up camp hidden amidst the trees and under bush.

 One of the guards, one of their best hunters, had brought back two generous hares and a pheasant, having shot them neatly through the head. He had quickly gutted and skinned them, all in the view of Octavia who had insisted on watching, much to the protest of Clarke. The blonde looked pleasantly green having caught sight of one of the hares being de-fluffed.

 Anya had merely laughed and walked with her to a different point in the small camp which, she was thankful, did not give her a view of the warrior and her friend.

 Over the past few days the blonde had gotten quite popular amongst the villagers and warriors. A few children even coming to her and insisting on playing or giving her flower crowns. She had graciously accepted their wishes in which Lexa would watch her and smile, or Anya would and frown - it is unbecoming of an adult to 'play' - as she had thrown her concerns at Lexa, who merely brushed them away with a small serene smile.

 Anya and Raven were currently sat bickering under a tree close to Clarke, who was sat with one of the female warriors.

 Bellamy had been thrown haphazardly to the side, guarded by the one who had slung him over his horse's whithers and another who had trailed the closest behind their Heda. He was bound and gagged and could only watch, with protest in his eyes as he watches his baby sister.

 Octavia was most often seen tailing one of the guards, asking what they were doing and what that 'thing that could easily stab my eye out' did. One or two decided to humour her questions, while others stared at her, irritated.

 Lexa helped with setting up the small camp sight, but mostly stayed beside Clarke and the warrior.

 "So Anya?" The dirt blonde looks over at the Latino with an eyebrow raised in question. "Who do you have in life?"

 The General furrows her brows, completely thrown off, and rightfully so. "You must elaborate Raven, I don't understand your question."

 The black haired girl roles hr eyes. "Who are you going home to? Mum, dad? siblings?.... _boyfriend_?" Anya starts to smirk, which annoys Raven to no end.

 "I have a brother, although he is often away, and no, I have no-one else." She purposefully avoids the girl's obvious prying, to see how far she can rile her up.

 She huffs. Octavia chooses that moment to plonk herself rather ungracefully in-front of the pair and knocks the Latino's knee. "What we chatting about?"

 "Nothing!" Raven was quick to answer, her cheeks turning rosy.

 Anya laughs and faces the youngest brunette. "We were discussing if we had any relatives, or close acquaintances. I have a brother."

 Octavia slaps her knee, making a sound of shock. "I have a brother too! In fact, he's over there." With a sour look on her face she points to the boy still bound and watching her like a hawk.

 His eyes flick away when Anya turns her glare to him. "Mmhh, some brother he is." Octavia nods sadly.

 The light banta between the three and the quiet natterings between everyone else is cut short when the guard keeping an eye on the meat shouts 'Food's ready!'

 Clarke's one of the first to get a bowl full of Lobby and a good helping of mash.

 She was just as quick to find her seat again.

 Once Lexa had sat back down too, she cuddles into her side, happily humming around her mouthfuls of food. The guard that had sat with her earlier had taken to giving the oldest Blake some of the lobby.

 She even goes so far as to take his gag out, he suspiciously eyes the food and very hesitantly opens his mouth to receive the first few dregs of what's left. Lexa keeps a close eye on him.

 Soon his gag's back in and Clarke has Lexa's left overs, and Anya's......and even the female guard's. All the while happily murmuring to herself and looking up at the brunette she's pressed so firmly into.


	18. Shoulder rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke complains, and Lexa is adorable, but Clarke is more so it's just, I seem to have made Lexa to be more adorable this chapter.

 After they'd all contributed to packing the small camp up, Clarke had then been shuffled towards Razefirn, who had happily huffed into her many layers of clothes in greeting.

 She'd looked over to the other two Skaigirls with worry, but they had assured her that they'd be fine, and that's how she's ended up slumped against one very comfortably warm Heda, having slowly nodded off.

 Lexa smiled and kissed the side of the blonde's head, scratching the soft, pale belly, hidden beneath three layers.

 It's a damn good thing non of her warriors are far enough forward to witness this.

 She's just in the midst of tracing the ticklish line on Clarke's naval, when the bobbing orb brightens and she wakes up with a pained grunt. "What is wrong Klark?"

 The blonde strains her arm behind her back, trying to rub at her shoulder. "My shoulder blades hurt."

 She halts her horse. "Hurt?" The brunette leans back just enough to slip one hand beneath the layers covering the Keryonkepa's back, and rubs at the padded bones.

 The girl groans and leans forward, clearly enjoying her ministrations. "How do they hurt?"

 She continues to rub into the bones as Clarke leans further forward, her hands gripping Razefirn's white mane. The large horse beneath them dances about, unsure as to why one of his charges is gripping so tightly.

 " _Set up camp, we will stop for the night_." Indra looks like she's about to protest but her Heda's stern look down to Clarke and the slight fading of sunlight halts her protest.

 Lexa swiftly dismounts, pulling Clarke with her. Razefirn follows closely as she takes her into the densest bit of trees she can find, a low hedge lines the path for as far as the eye can see and she takes advantage of that and lays the blonde down.

 "What does it feel like Klark?" She asks again, clearly highly concerned for the young girl.

 "Mmhhh, like pins and needles but like, intensified by 10. Mhh keep _doing_ that." She hums, stretching her arms out in front of her and resting her head on one of her arms.

 Lexa huffs a laugh and moves to straddle her waist, continuing to rub into the glowing girl's shoulders. "Is that helping?" Clarke doesn't verbally answer, she just barely nods her head and clenches her hands when Lexa hits a good spot.

 She keeps pushing into the blonde's shoulders until the sky is at it's deepest navy and Clarke starts to attract fireflies; who, she's happy to note, dance around her hands and just linger in the air surrounding the blonde.

 She retracts her hands and looks around, easily peeping over the top of the low hedging to see the wild flicker of torch light and can hear the very faint chatter that comes along with such a small camp.

 An undignified humph sounds from bellow her and she looks back to see Clarke sideways glaring at her, weekly pushing up on her arms in a gesture suggesting she 'get off'.

 Lexa smiles and only leans down to press a kiss to her cheek and then jumps up, making Razefirn perk up, who has been languidly munching grass.

 The brunette watches as Clarke slowly stands up and bends her back, working out the kinks and cracks. "I don't know why, but they just hurt, _so much_." She gingerly rubs at her side and looks over to Lexa, who's captured her horse's head in the crook of her arm and is rubbing her other hand along his blaze.

 Clarke smiles softly and ambles towards the pair, not minding the glowing bugs that haze around her exposed skin and orb. The luminescent flies flutter away when she twitches, but are sucked right back again once she stops.

 She smiles up at the brunette, wrapping her arms around a lithe waist and kissing the Palomino's nose. She then looks back to Lexa who smiles at the cute interaction.

 "You are beautiful ai meizen. From your rosy cheeks to your snowdrop white hair, you are perfect." She whispers, leaning down just enough to feel the heat from Clarke's blush.

 "I'm not." Her head jerks

 "But you are." She kisses her forehead. "From here." She kisses the tip of her nose. "To here." Then she kisses both cheeks and then finally pecks her on the lips. "To here; you....are....beautiful." She breathes. The slight rosiness to pale cheeks now a roaring red as the blonde looks anywhere but at her.

 "You are beautiful, like the daffodils in Spring and the red and orange leaves in Autumn. You are perfect like a grazing deer in the white planes of Winter, to the cherry blossoms in Summer." Clarke buries her face in Lexa's neck, and the brunette accepts the intimacy with a soft laugh, stroking the soft hair with her war calloused digits.

 "You are beautiful.....and you are mine."


	19. My dear, meet my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally know what Lexa means about the 'willow'.

 After resting for the night - The Heda making Anya and two other guards, including Indra, watch over the three Skaigirls - They had packed back up and are now much closer to Polis. Or at least Lexa says they're close, Clarke can't tell any real difference other than that it's ever so slightly warmer.

 The blonde squeezes contentedly at Lexa's hand. She had outright refused to go back in the cart, preferring the brunette's safety and Razefirn between her legs.

 "Are we there yet?!"

 "Uggh, Raven, I will cut your tongue out if you ask that one more time." Anya shouts. Clarke giggles making the dirt blonde turn to glare at her. But Lexa - bless her soul- just glares back making her General face forward again with her chin to her chest.

 "......How many more corners?"  Anya and one of the guards closest to the cart groan and Lexa outright laughs.

 Octavia just giggles and pushes the mechanic's shoulder before pulling her back and resting her head on said shoulder again. "You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?"

 There's a snort and then a squeal and the blonde just knows Octavia's been pinched.

 The laughter's cut short by Lexa's sharp voice. "We're here." Clarke looks up from where she'd been plaiting the horse's mane and stares, open-mouthed, at the towering walls. Tall Jeffrey pines, with their lower branches sawn off, help to keep the walls up, the walls themselves are made from what looks like a mixture of metal strips and thick bits of bark, wood and finely woven canvas. Even lengths of tanned leather in places.

 The gates reach further up into the sky than it's solid counterparts and joins at the top, one overlapping the other. However it's soon pushed open by an army of three per door, showing the gates themselves to be at least half a metre thick.

 Lexa smirks proudly as Clarke's head rests on her shoulder to look up at the very top.

 Shouts of Heda echo out through the now open gates and the guards that had pushed them open stoop low, showing their Commander the respect she deserves. Clarke continues to look around, at the houses, shops and stalls, the people, everything; her eyes are blown wide trying to take everything in before it's replaced by a completely new scene as they make their way through the streets of Polis.

 The public's reactions to Clarke are much more reserved than in TonDC, but most just point and stare at the glowing orb trailing pleasantly behind the pair. The crowds are soon full of whispers as well as chants of 'Heda'.

 Lexa says something to Anya in Trigedasleng, who nods once and instructs her warriors, including those pulling the cart, to follow her and Clarke turns around just enough to peer up at Lexa through her lashes, questions clearly present on the tip of her tongue.

 "I am going to show you something Clarke. But it is a surprise until then." She watches as the blonde's lips turn from slightly parted to pouting, she nods and turns back round, happily going back to plaiting Razefirn's mane, he whinnies in response, absolutely loving the attention the blonde pours over him.

 He comes to a stop in a more secluded area of the city, what with the high, windowless town-houses surrounding them and slightly over-grown grass clearing. There's a gap between two buildings over to the right which is the only way out of this area if you don't go back the way you came in.

 The brunette behind her leans into her neck and just breathes for a second, causing a light shiver to run down Clarke's spine.

 Lexa kisses her neck before leaning up to her ear. "We're here." Clarke nods shyly, her hands suddenly gripping the mane beneath her and she jolts forward as Lexa dismounts.

 She gladly accepts the help when Lexa's hands find her waist making her decent softer. She strokes Razefirn's neck for a moment before a soft humming distracts her.

 She turns towards the parting in the buildings before looking at Lexa for reassurance. The brunette nods before Clarke looks back to the gap. She takes a step closer and the humming intensifies, again she looks to Lexa for reassurance who again, just nods and smiles; she's trailing closely behind Clarke. "Go ahead Klark, I am still here."

 One of her hands is still wrapped around her waist and Clarke takes comfort in the fact that when she does start taking small steps towards the growing humming the hand at her waist only tightens it's hold.

 The humming gets so deep and loud that she can barely hear anything else. The thumping in her veins seems to sink with the humming, gently blurring between a thump-thump-thump to a more solid thudding.

 Her breath catches as she steps past the two parted buildings and finally sees the source of the humming.

 A large willow tree, in full bloom. It's tendril like branches moving softly in the windless space with small bulbs of light dancing in and out of it's leaves, the trunk itself is softly glowing, much like Clarke's skin, with it's leaves glowing slightly brighter,  a parallel to the blonde's hair, only the glow is still the leafy green it should be whereas Clarke's hair is platinum blonde instead of just blonde or yellow.

 Technically it should be a glowing gold.

 The tree itself is small for the type it is, but it's beautiful and Clarke can't help but gawp, not moving any further away nor does she get any closer.

 She's soon reminded of the girl behind her and gratefully leans back into the lithe arms that come to encircle her waist. "She's never hummed this loudly before. You are special."

 Clarke distractedly squeezes the forearm in-front of her. "She?"

 Lexa smiles and gently presses her lips to the younger girl's jawline. "Yes, Klark ... meet Costia."


	20. Whats within the willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, spirity stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I really wanted to write somethign and thought this fic'd be the bes tone to do it on, so I did. SOrry if there wasn't enough of a suspense/wait. :P

 "Hello." Lexa watched on as the blonde stepped forward far enough to brush her fingertips through the softly glowing branches. The orb at her shoulder had matched the leafy green and Clarke's glow is more vibrant.

 The tree seems to twist in answer, as if she could hear the blonde.

 "You two are...were very similar."

 "Similar?" Clarke pops out, her loosely hanging right hand clicking as her left brushes further into the many swaying branches.

 She hums. "Yes, Costia always seemed to be brighter than everybody else. She was happier, just as vibrant in personality."

 "What happened to her?" Clarke doesn't look away from the tree, her arm now buried to her elbow with leaves.

 "She was Murdered. I have yet to know who killed her, but this was the end result." Lexa sighs and moves to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist before the girl is lost to the many branches. She looks up, watching the closest bulbs of light, they seemed to react and dance to and from Clarke, almost like they were asking for her to join them in their play. "She died in my arms, and the next thing I knew she was flaking into scraps of light and forming this tree." She slides her hand up Clarke's arm, that's held aloft and is now almost fully enveloped in the glowing wood, her fingers disappear too and she finds the end of the blonde's arm to push her fingers through the gaps inbetween Clarke's.

 "Was she in pain when she died?"

 Lexa nodded carefully and touched her lips to the neck below her. "Yes, sadly. Someone had embedded a dagger in her side and punctured her lung. When I find who did it they will know pain worse than any man has at my hands. They will suffer the wrath of the spirits, and I will ensure they pay for every sin they've ever committed."

 She feels the blonde heave and a sob soon follows.

 "Sshh, no need for tears ai meizen. It was  along time ago." Clarke nods and squeezes the fingers threaded through her own, keeping her digits hooked.

 She retracts her arm and brushes it passed Lexa's cheek, her head involuntarily pushing itself to the side and her pelvis jerking forward. Her thumb rubs blindly over the brunette's cheek and she can feel it tighten as the girl behind her smiles. A gentle kiss is soon placed on said thumb.

 "Lexa..." She asks hesitantly. Lexa hums. "Can I...will you let me go in?" The brunette behind her pauses as she wonders what Clarke means. "As in, through the leaves. I can feel her calling to me."

 "Calling to you?" Clarke pops and she turns to look at Lexa out of the corner of her eye, subconsciously pawing at the arm still encircling her waist.

 "Calling me. She's pulling me, I don't know how to describe it. Like when someone's got hold of your trousers and they're tugging at you, that's what it feels like...but she's doing it to all of me. My orb's already gone, I want to follow."

 Lexa frowns as she finally notices the glowing sphere's absence. "Yes Klark, you may." She lets go of the waist beneath her grip, but her hand is soon taken up with Clarke's left and she too, is pulled passed the thick ring of branches.

 She gasps as they practically fall into the softly pulsating dome. She's never been here before. The inside of the branches seems to be larger than it appears to be from the outside and the grass is rich and full of life, even coming into winter, as blooming flowers attract bees and perfectly white butterflies.

 The tree's bark glows a gentle brown and it's roots, although mostly hidden by pure soil, light up the Earth.

 Before long her attention's drawn back to the short girl in-front of her, who's already close enough to the tree bark to lick it. She glows more of a blinding light and it's hard to distinguish the blonde's features from the glowing background. The air feels charged and the hairs on the back of her neck are prickling with kinetic energy. The life in the grass and flowers has halted and what was once a calming, nice buzz, is now a silent utopia, even the slight breeze in the branches has stopped.

 Slowly, one by one, each of the dancing bulbs of light appear from between the willow tendrils and seem to watch with Lexa as Clarke slowly lifts her hand.

 But, just before skin meets wood Lexa calls out. "Klark! Please, what are you doing?" The blonde looks over her with a languid smile, her face standing out against the rest of her brightness.

 "She wants me to touch." And just like that her hand connects and the tree explodes with light. The once silent, still area now races with energy as the bulbs of light sprint towards the girl in the centre. The light from the ends of the branches is sucked up, back to the centre of the tree leaving a normal willow tree behind. Clarke's hair flies around her face and her eyes are scrunched up, from pain or over stimulation she doesn't know.

 But the moment Clarke falls, the light being sucked back into the tree explodes back outwards in a wave, pushing Lexa over and shoves the branches up and out of the way.

 The brunette waits a moment for the ringing in her ears to stop and the spinning to cease beofre she sits up and sees the branches returning to their soft breeze-less movements and the bulbs of light are back to dancing around each branch. Her eyes are drawn to the lifeless body at the base of the tree.

 She scrambles forward, too much adrenaline coursing through her to allow her to stand. The blonde's face's obscured by a blanket of hair and her arms and legs are lying in-front of her.

 "Klark?" She asks shakily, carefully pushing hair out of the way so she can see her face. "Klark?" The girl doesn't move, doesn't even twitch. The slight rosiness returns to her cheeks and her glowing gold locks return to their usual platinum blonde.

 "Ai meizen, please hear me." She pleads, gently shaking her shoulder and cupping her cheek.

 She bends down to press a kiss to her forehead before pressing her own to the girl's below. "Klark. Please hear me, wake up, I need to see your beautiful blue." The whisper's quiet, she can barely hear it herself, she even questions whether it actually passed her lips and wasn't just a thought breathed out on a long breath.

 Her other hand moves from the girl's shoulder to cup the other cheek and she rubs her thumbs over the returned rosiness. "Please....wake _up_."

 Suddenly her head's jerked backwards as the blonde's pushes upwards, her whole body jilts back to life and she scrabbles to see where she is. Her breathing is fast and her heartbeat's a mile per minute. "Klark!"

 The brunette swoops in and hugs the girl, who eagerly hugs back, clutching hard to Lexa's clothes as she tries to ground herself. "I thought you were gone Klark." She pulls back ever so slightly, scanning the girl as her hand cups her cheek, rubbing the ends of her fingers into the soft baby-hairs beneath.

 "I'm _fine_ Lexie. Seriously, but my shoulders hurt again. Like, more than last time." Lexa looks up and stares at the blonde for a moment, taking in the sincere innocence.

 She nods slowly before scooping the girl up in her arms and making her way out from under the willow.


	21. Spring cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, and yes

Lexa carries her all the way back to Razefirn, who's stood patiently, waiting for his humans to return. He then happily stands even more still as Lexa lifts the blonde up onto his back, and then begins a gentle walk back through the buildings with Lexa stood by his head.

 Clarke leans forward, her legs swinging back and forth at his sides as she shivers from the change in temperature. It didn't seem to be as cool the closer they had gotten to the willow - Costia - she has a name now, after all.

 She wiggles her fingers more firmly under the pommel and breathes out a shuddering breath, absolutely fascinated as it condenses and messes with the crisp air's clarity.

 They soon find their way back onto the busier streets of Polis and Clarke struggles not to squirm uncomfortably as the city's citizens look up at her, their expressions unreadable. She fidgets with her shoulders as the once sharp pain simmers down into a more constant ache.

 The people of Polis, although awestruck take care in clearing a plentiful path for their Heda. Razefirn occasionally knocks his head into Lexa's hand and she offers an occasional nose scratch.

 When she chances a glance forwards, away from inspecting every hair and muscle on the massive animal's shoulders and gasps as a miles high building stretches up into the sky. How she hadn't seen that, she doesn't know...but now she has and she can't seem to tear her eyes away from it.

 It seems to grow ever taller the closer they get.

 Finally though, they're just a few metres away from the five wrap around steps that lead up to the entrance of the building. The blonde seems to be glued to the saddle as she tries to see the top of the structure. Vertigo swamps her senses and she soon finds her head spinning as the world rotates around the top of what she can see, however firm hands soon put a halt to it all and draws her away from the uncomfortably tall building.

 Lexa smiles up at her and Clarke smiles back, albeit hesitantly. "The view from the top is much less terrifying than the bottom. I find it gives me a sense of freedom." Clarke nods in acknowledgement of the brunette's quiet reassurance and lets herself, once again, be helped down from the tall animal.

 A stable hand rushes forward, passes a few words in Trigedasleng with his Heda and then walks off with Razefirn, the horse playfully nudging him in the back like an old friend would.

 "Come, Klark." Lexa looks over her shoulder at the short blonde and holds out her hand, waits for her to take it - which she does -and leads them up the stairs and through the entrance.

 She occasionally squeezes Lexa's hand, her sounds of wonder making the brunette smile with pride. Clarke will even tug on her hand until they've stopped so she can look at things, be it a vase of Perennials to just a brick wall she makes them stop.

 Lexa wouldn't have her any other way, especially when she makes little popping noises, it's just something so, definitely, Clarke.

 "Please, ai meizen, we will never reach my floor at this rate."

 Clarke 'o's' softly before nodding and looking down at her feet shyly as she allows Lexa to pull her forward.

 They finally reach the lift and, after reassuring the blonde that it was not going to spontaneously combust, they had arrived at the second to top floor.

 Two guards are posted evenly spaced along the corridor, one either side of the corridor, three large candles separate them. The lengthy hallway lit by the soft orange glow of the candles and Clarke's orb makes it seem more homely, somehow.

 The guards bow all at once as Lexa makes her way further along the corridor and briefly looks at one. "There are six of the most skilled warriors throughout my lands that are chosen as Heda's home guard. Two of them are on the lower floor protecting your friends and Anya. If you ever want anything or go anywhere, one of my guards will follow you or, follow the servant running the errand." Clarke looks at each of the guards, amazed at how stony faced they all are, even when she tries to get them to smile, they carry on looking ahead - ahead being at least a foot above the top of her head. "They will not react to you Klark. They are well trained." Clarke saddens, having given up on at least trying to get a smile out of one of them.

 "Come, the view is spectacular at this time of day."

 'Time of day' turned out to be nearing dusk, the whole day having flown by.

 Lexa pushes open the double, misted glass doors at the end and enters a spacious fabric draped room. Cloth covers nearly every wall and window, furs and woven rugs dotted the floor, the largest of which sits under the king-size bed, which, in itself, is covered by it's own mixture of furs. There are worn, dust damaged leather sofas, clearly salvaged from the old days and multiple corner and side tables lining the walls.

 However Lexa tugs her past all of the newest available adventures and to one of the cloth covered windows, of which the floor to ceiling Juliette doors are open, letting the wind in to bully the whether rubbed drapes.

 Her eyes must widen comically as she takes in the immediate sight of endless green, framed by snow-tipped mountains and cloud dotted sky. "Oh...Lexa...it's beautiful."

 The brunette hums knowingly, taking in her share of the view before twirling round to the back of the blonde and wrapping her up in her arms and gently kissing her shoulder and neck. "As beautiful as you my Keryon Prisa."

 

***

 

 The young girl ran into the room, gasping for breath. "Chancellor!" She carries on into the room at a slower pace until she's stood just off to the side of the imposing man. She turns to look out of the same porthole as the man and gasps.

 "Look, what do you see?"

 "I..I see Earth, our home." He looks over at the girl, raising a single eyebrow.

 "It was our home, it is merely a decrepit sphere. barely able to sustain life. Do you see the green? The grey? The blue?" She nods, not realising she's being watched. "They are all dangers, dangerous, danger ridden. If we went down there we would surely be killed. Now, I ask you again, what do you see?"

 She hesitates before answering this time. "I still see our home, but the home needs to be Spring cleaned." The man nods appreciatively and then looks back out of the thick glass.

 "Yes, it needs to be cleaned."


	22. Rolls and curves and curfews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute clexa. - But then again, when aren't they cute. - Cloctaven friendship things and one reddened messenger.

Yet again she was left in a lonely bed, the cold becoming even more noticeable as the first signs of winter creeps round the corner.

The blonde pushes herself up with one arm as the other covers her yawn. She lets it drop to the furs with a soft thump and looks around, letting out little pops as she looks at the furniture, lit by the cool sun.

It’s now the third day of being in Polis and still, even with the change geographically, Lexa’s sleeping habits still haven’t changed; so, despite still being tired she gets up and moves, slowly shedding her cotton shorts and shirt she’d received the first night of staying in the big capitol.

Now completely bare, she walks round, as she has done the previous two mornings, letting her hand trail along the cloth coverings. She even goes to inspect the carved panel dividers that surround the bed. – she must ask where Lexa got them from.

But, just as she’s about to go back to walking around the room, the doors to the room gently open and in steps the brunette in question; adorning her Commander attire, war kohl and all.

She comes to a stumbling halt as she notices the blonde, a very, still nude, blonde. Her mouth hung open and eyes wide as she takes in the girl; all curves, pale skin and rolls.

“K-klark.”

Clarke snaps out of her morning haze and turns around, wrapping her arms around herself. “I-I’m sorry, you d-don’t normally come back until m-much later.” Spots of red colour Lexa’s cheeks and she swiftly turns around.

“I apologise, I should not have stared. Forgive me.” Lexa hangs her head in shame, she, the commander of twelve, gawking at a girl.

“There’s n-n-n…nothing to forgive. Seriously it’s fine.” She can hear the blonde shuffling about and a rustle of clothing later and a pair of dimly glowing arms find their way around her waist, coming to join at her navel as a forehead presses itself in-between her shoulders, the hand left dangling by the grip on the other wrist gives Clarke movement to click. Lexa soon finds the rhythm she’s clicking.

“I should still have looked away Klark. It was perverse.” The blonde’s arms squeeze and Lexa rests her hand over the pair joined at her crotch.

The short girl sighs, unwraps her hands and tucks her hands far enough round to hook into the brunette’s hips; hugging herself closer and making a soft smile appear on both their faces. She pops into the back her nose is currently nuzzling into.

“Again, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have been walking around without clothes on in the first place. Especially when Raven and Octavia are due to come in in a few minutes.”

Lexa groans, “I sincerely hope those two aren’t going to destroy my room.” Clarke laughs and lets go of Lexa completely, but not before pecking the taller girl on the cheek.

"I'll make sure to keep them in line." She gives a cheeky grin and just as she's turned around, away from the brunette, the infamous pair burst through the double doors, shit-eating grins stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Clarkeeeeeeyyyyyy!" Raven shouts as Octavia jumps at her, the blonde stumbles back a little bit but reciprocates the bear hug.

"Hi guys." She quietly says. Still wrapped firmly in the hug.

"Well, I will leave you three to it, I have to attend to ... things." The tall brunette slowly retreats to the doors where two guards are looking in, their faces red with embarrassment. One still has their hand stretched out.

"Bye Bye Lexie! Clarke waves enthusiastically at her from the middle of a three-way sandwich hug, only some hair and an arm poking out. Her orb still circling in a frenzy above all three heads as it jumps from one, to the next and to the next.

***

After a stein of ale had been delivered to her and she’s sat down in her thrown, leg carelessly flung over one armrest, she starts to think.

Tomorrow is when she'll take Clarke to the market. She needs to try the hot chocolate Linda makes.

Her train of thoughts is abruptly halted as her guards shout for entrance, which she grants, and the doors swing open allowing a middle-aged man to stumble through.

" _Heda_!"

Lexa swings her leg from the armrest down onto her knee and sits back. " _Speak_."

_"The Skaiboy, Heda, the Skaiboy escapes."_

Lexa lurches forward, one elbow pressing into her knee and the other on the armrest. " _Escaped_?!"

He nods furiously. " _He was gone when I got there this morning. It looks like someone's let him out."_

"Damn it. _Guards, send for Anya. I want Polis sectioned._ ” The guards don't need to be told twice as they run off to do their respective duties.

Lexa squints at the man before standing up and striding to her balcony. She scans her city, her eyes like those of a hawk as she watches Polis go into complete lock down. The sounds of the lower city rising enough for her to hear the shouts of curfew times and panic.

"The next time I see you boy. You are a dead man." Her voice is carried out on a gust of air, she observes for a moment more before turning back and starting to list who could possibly want the boy freed.


	23. The Precipitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa marches everywhere, and Clarke's shoulders hurt again.

Servants and workers scatter as she strides forward. Her target clear.

She turns the last corner and her guards immediately allow entrance to her bed quarters. "Klark!" She scans the room for any sign of the blonde, but she isn't there and neither is Raven or Octavia.

She frowns and turns, but the padding of sock clad feet stops her and she turns back. The drapes to one of the larger balconies facing the setting sun flutter and a short, Clarke-shaped silhouette appears behind it; soon flanked by the youngest skygirl and the mechanic.

"Lexa?" Clarke pokes her head through the parting and she grins when she sees the brunette. "Lexa!" She surges forward, through the drapes and into Lexa's arms.

The brunette smiles and ducks out of the way as the orb comes buzzing past her, surging with the same excitement as Clarke. A series of pops vibrate into her neck as the blonde's excitement takes physical shape. "Mmmhhissed you." She mumbles.

"Klark." She pushes the platinum blonde to arm’s length and looks from eye to eye, to Raven and Octavia and back again. "I want you three to stay here, in this building." She looks up to Octavia, "Your brother has escaped. You three are in danger." She looks back down to Clarke, who's looking up with wide eyes.

"What d'you mean escaped?"

"Exactly what it implies Raven." She refuses to worry them with the knowledge of the boy having an extra hand, that can wait for a later date.

"So, we're just gonna sit here like lemons?" Lexa frowns at Raven, her unusual use of wording throwing her. The Latino roles her eyes and huffs. "I mean, what are we going to do? We can't just do nothing."

Lexa purses her lips in thought. "There are multiple things to do in the tower. There's a healing ward, map level and training floor, although the training floor is for the tower’s younger inhabitants.

She notices as Octavia perks up at the mention of the training floor.

"Would there happen to be a floor for old-world things, like radios, TVs.... scrap?" The brunette frowns, sieving through all the possible levels and what they each entail.

"I believe there is a level for that, in-fact...two levels of all the objects that once resided in this building." Raven's face lights up.

"Brilliant." She claps her hands together and then rubs, dipping each finger into the grooves on the other hand. "That's where I'll be then."

The two sky girls nod to each other, before pushing out onto the balcony again, leaving Lexa and Clarke in privacy.

"How do you feel?" Lexa pulls her finger over a rosy, round cheek, loving the little huff and slight closing of eyes. The blonde hums and nods, her own hand coming up to rest on the wrist pressing gently against her jaw. "If anything is wrong, don't ever forget to come to me." Lexa dips her head down and looks up at Clarke through her lashes. The blonde hums confirmation and leans into the brunette.

"Of course, Lex." She nods again and her grip on a slim wrist tightens. "Lexie." She whispers. Lexa hums. "My shoulders are hurting again." Clarke shifts uncomfortably, then pushes the wrist over her shoulder in a clear attempt at getting Lexa to rub her back.

Lexa smiles gently and guides her over to the bed. "I can retrieve Nyko for pain medicine if you would like?"

Clarke lies down on her stomach and turns her head to the side, looking up at Lexa whilst trying to pull her top up. "No, he'll start to worry and make me stay in the infirmary."

"He'll start to worry because he cares for you, we all do. However, if you ever do need healing, it will be here that he sees to it." Clarke watches Lexa for a moment before sighing and nodding, turning her head the other way.

"Mm-shoulders hurt." With no more explanation needed, Lexa gracefully settles over Clarke's legs and starts to work her fingers into the blonde's shoulders beneath her shirt.

She had made sure Clarke had the best quality clothing she could find, often receiving them as gifts from merchants. The Polis people have certainly grown a soft spot for the blonde.

Clarke's orb slows it's circling and lowers itself down to where Lexa's fingers are hard at work, almost like it's inspecting the quality of back rubbing.

"You should let me do this more often Klark. You're very tense." Clarke hums and a foot kicks up behind Lexa, making the whole bed wobble and jostle the brunette about. Soon the other foot joins it in a mismatched rhythm of kicks.

"You're so good at this."

Lexa chuckles, "I have to be to keep you satisfied." But, just as she's about to move down to the blonde's upper back, the doors to her quarters burst open and one dirt blonde marches in.

"You called Heda."


	24. Willow-wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogeys, plotting and worry.

 The brunette looks up from the blonde’s smooth skin. Her second steps further into the room and bows.

 “Anya.” She clambers off the bed and then walks briskly to and then past the room’s latest addition. “Come” and with a hand gesture the dirt blonde follows, the room’s door’s closing immediately thereafter.

***

 “Sir, all stations are set.” He hums lowly and rubs the wide strip of bristles covering his chin.

 “Sound the alarm, ensure everybody is where they’re meant to be, if they are not…well, we’ll see.” He watches the man scamper back out with cold eyes, then turns back to his porthole and stares, unblinking at the slowly orbiting Earth.

 Not five seconds have passed before the alarms start blaring and the emergency red and yellow lights blink on, cancelling out the unnatural white of the strip lights. This new flashing glow gave the Earth a reddened look making it stand out against the bright stars, moon and a very distant Venus. The planet’s yellow hue made even more prominent by the flashing of emergency lights.

***

 “Ewww, no, O, no.” The Latino cringes away as she can’t help but watch the youngest pick and eat a bogey. “Why would you do that?!” She slaps at the girl’s arm, trying to get her to stop sucking at her finger.

 Clarke’s rolling around on the floor, in tears as she clutches her sides, her orb playfully bouncing around, clearly feeling the excited energy.

 “Mmmmhhhh, tastyyyyyy. A lil’ pocket of flavour Rave, you should try it.” She then shoves her finger back into her nostril, roots around and pulls her hand away, wiggling it at the still disgusted mechanic.

 The blonde starts slapping the floor, completely helpless.

 The youngest of them pounces on Raven, whilst laughing, the mechanic doing everything in her power to keep the girl off.

 They roll around fighting for a few more moments until they notice the boisterous laughter from the third party has stopped. As one they glance over to where the blonde is, to find her lying flat on her back and shaking.

 “Clarke!” Octavia calls and jumps from Raven to the blonde easily. She throws her head in the direction of Raven. “What do we do?” She asks exasperatedly, whilst pushing hair off the blonde’s face.

 Raven crawls over hurriedly, and they watch as she keeps shaking, her eyes having rolled back and her neck pushed up.

 “The recovery position, that’s what Pike said. Roll her onto her side. Open the airway. O, go fetch the guards!” The mechanic pushes the girl in the direction of the drapes whilst she rolls Clarke onto her side and clearing her hair away.

 A few seconds later and one of the guards joins them, Octavia re-joining as they watch Clarke’s writhing calm slightly.

 The guard, silent as ever, starts to rub inbetween the blonde’s shoulder blades as Octavia watches Raven whisper encouragements and reassurances to her.

 Eventually she stops shaking, but her eyes are still rolled back and the whites of her eyes still hold a light blue luminosity. Her orb matching in colour as it holds still above her.

 The guard is pushed aside as Lexa kneels, beside Clarke. She studies the blonde for a moment, reaching out to open her eyes more and pushing her hand up the back of her shirt and jacket. “ _Retrieve Nyko, take him to my alley_.” The guard hurries off as the brunette gently lifts the girl into her arms, her legs dangling and her head bobbing.

 “ _Anya, assemble the foot unit_.” Her second marches off, Lexa never taking her eyes from the blonde.

 “You two, follow me.” And with that she strides out of her quarters with the two sky girls in tow with another in her arms.

***

 It’s early evening by the time the quartet reach the willow tree.

 Clarke’s orb immediately recognising where they are and floats ahead, swirling together with the multicoloured bulbs of light.

 “Where _are_ we?” The youngest comes to stride beside the pair as Raven takes her time, looking from buildings, to small wild flowers, to the tree up ahead.

 Before Lexa answers Anya’s voice rings out from the alleyway. “ _Heda, Nyko is on his way and the unit as requested_.”

 Heda glances back, tightening her grip on the blonde, “ _Protect us_.” She turns back to the tree and swoops between the branches and bulbs.

 However, instead of returning to their dances through the branches like the last time she was here, they follow the pair and Clarke’s orb, like a line of fairy lights her people put up in Winter.

 She gently lays Clarke down at the base of the tree and brushes a few errant strands of hair away. “This tree, is the spirit of Costia.” She kneels back and sits a few feet away from the blonde, urging the other two to do so as well. “When I first brought her here, after we arrived in Polis, she responded to the spirit; her ball of light absorbed some of the willow-wisps, which is why it’s brighter than before.”

 The trio watch as said bulbs circle and settle on Clarke and around her on the ground, some finding purchase in her hair, on her face, arms and legs, a few settling on her chest and hips.

 “Costia reacted to Clarke, like a firefly would to the night. They are connected and because of this connection I brought here in the hopes that Costia would be able to heal Clarke.” She rests her elbows on her knees as she crosses her ankles.

 “Do you know what’s up with her?” Octavia rolls around onto her belly and holds her head up in her hands.

 “No.”

 “Then how’d you know it’ll ‘heal’ her?” Lexa breaths out and closes her eyes, she turns to the mechanic and calmly replies.

 “I don’t, but it seemed the most suitable place.” She then turns back to her meizen and watches her and the bulbs of light as they continue to dance and swirl around her.


	25. You light my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glowing tree roots, bit of clexa fluffy goodness and milk.

 The blonde seems to stir as the sun finally starts to issue pink and orange hues through the sparse clouds, it’s in this rare slot of light that magic happens. Rumoured to have empowered good-willed soldiers into winning a losing battle, and giving the trees enough life to move, to creep through the soil to a sunnier destination.

 This rare light that gives the willow and its willow-wisps a special bittersweet glow, making once blue or purple bulbs turn pastel greens and reds.

 It’s also what amplifies Clarke’s own glow, her hair turning a rich gold and her skin freckled and sun kissed. It’s in these few minutes of recherché light that Clarke is at her closest to Costia.

 The willow’s gnarled, twisted trunk glows through the cracks in its deep brown bark and its roots come to life, clawing to get out of the dirt.

 They curl up to surround the blonce like an intricately woven wicker basket.

 But just as the last of the day’s light is pushed below the horizon, smaller roots reach up, intertwining with the basket like structure and reaching in, like hands through a cage. They reach out to Clarke, touching and caressing, covering as much of her as possible and as the last light dies, new light from the web like roots that reached for Clarke start to glow, a beautiful turquoise, a colour so rich and bright that an artist would struggle for years to perfect.

 The dark basket then retracts and falls open like open hands holding a precious gem, leaving the illuminated vines to grow closer.

 They knot through her hair and climb up her face, melting into her skin like veins, they then start to tug, the bottom of them starting to glow brighter and illuminate the dark soil below as they struggle to retract.

 “Clarke!” The eldest of the three watching throws out an arm to stop the youngest from doing something stupid.

 However, no sooner had the veins started to tug, than Clarke’s lifeless body jerks. Her neck arches and her back and arms strain. Her mouth held open as she inhales and the veins pressing into her skin pulse and melt further, achieving a red tint.

 A strangled cry breaks free and her eyes shoot open, her neck strains further as the predominant jugular vein pushes up against skin. But she’s held down by the glowing roots, strapped firmly to the ground as she pulses and fights the restraints.

 Heavy breaths and deep pants follow another groan and the roots pulse again, making her blue eyes all the more blue and the whites of her eyes to shine like captured fairies.

 The roots sink into her skin, melting into her blood stream and spreading into her eyes like webbed veins. Her teeth clench together and she squeezes her eyes closed, the light from the veins shining through.

 Then, the glowing starts to fade and the caged roots collapse back through the earth, leaving one heavily panting Clarke behind.

 Lexa is first to her side, her finger’s immediately seeking out the smooth cheek as the other wraps itself around her hand. She pushes hair behind her ear. “Klark?” She shakily whispers. The residue light from where the roots had melted into her slowly starts to fade until just clear, unblemished skin is left. The second time she says her name electric blue eyes slide into view.

 “Lexa.” She says, her voice cracked and stilted. The brunette leans down to peck her on the lips.

 “You need to stop worrying me ai meizen.” She strokes her hand down her face, rubbing her thumb into the little dip in her chin and letting her index finger curl over the top of her ear. “What if, one of these times, you don’t come back to me? To us?” She gestures to Octavia and Raven, who are pressed into her sides trying to see the blonde properly.

 Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes. “I’ll try not to.” She grins and grabs at the hand still buried in her hair as one finger keeps curling and uncurling around her ear. “Now I’m hungry.”

 “Of course, you are.” Raven says.

 “Nyko will look you over before you go anywhere.” Lexa bends down, pecks her on the lips and then stands, starting towards where they entered through the low hung crown of the tree.

 As the older brunette disappears, Raven looks back down to Clarke. A grin slowly spreading across her face as she nudges the blondes arm. “Ooohh, get you, first base already.” Octavia snorts as the blonde looks up at them confusedly.

 “…first base? What’s that.”

 “Oh-my-god Clarke, how do you _not_ know what that means?” The youngest rubs a hand down her face as Raven looks at her in horror, hand pressed to her chest in offence.

 “I’m not even going to try.”

 “Well, first base is snogging. Which you two quite clearly just did, and if that wasn’t a snog then my nips or rockets.”

 Octavia snorts just as Lexa and the healer – Nyko - come back through the curtain of leaves and branches.

 The orb seems to recognise who the new comer is and, as he kneels quietly beside the blonde, settles next to his hands, seemingly inspecting his unprecedented healing ability.

 He checks her eyes, reflexes and blood circulation. He also checks her for the possibility of having a stroke or seizure. He checks or anything and everything, but coming up with blanks. He is finished looking her over after a few minutes.

 Those few minutes seemed to stretch on for hours however, as Clarke was getting bored, very bored, and when Clarke gets bored she gets fidgety. Especially her mouth, and quite often her sudden pops or clicks would startle the two skygirls, who in-turn would bump accidentally into the healer, knocking him off the test and having to restart.

 Eventually, Lexa found that if she entertained herself, by playing with Clarke’s fingers, then that would keep the girl sufficiently distracted for the duration of the remainder of the tests and checks. As well as some harmless petty fights from the other pair, keeping all three amused, Nyko cracking a smile once or twice.

 “There are no visible effects on what could have caused this reaction Heda, I would suggest two days of bed rest. Make sure she eats more fish and drinks plenty of milk.” The man’s eye twinkles and Clarke recognises it for the sly way of giving her, her two favourite things. Bed and milk.

 Milk, discovered on her second day in Polis, along with cows, sheep and ducks, had been a staple in her diet. The creamy white substance being the only thing she’d drink for the remainder of the day, making herself feel ill.

 Lexa narrows her eyes suspiciously but accepts healer’s orders anyway.


	26. Seductress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's shoulders, ambassador meetings and Lexa's teasing.

 “Lexa.” A whisper and a prod to her side. “Lexa…Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.”

 She turns her head with a low groan, peaking one eye open, the one not squished into her pillow. “What?”

 “My back hurts.” A pout and slowly watering eyes and the brunette’s wrapped even further around the blonde’s little finger.

 She contemplates the girl for a moment, then sighs and sits up. “Very well. Roll over.”

 The younger does as told and Lexa rolls her pyjama shirt up until it’s tucked firmly over the ball of her shoulders; then swings a leg over Clarke’s thighs and sits squarely just below the swell of her buttocks. “Does it hurt in the normal place?”

 A nod and a whine is her reply and she wiggles a little, making her butt sit more fully against the brunette. “Klark. I cannot help you if you keep wiggling.” A mumbled sorry and the blonde’s fiddling forlornly with the edge of the pillow.

 She nods once, making sure the girl’s entertained and sets about rubbing her hands along her back and shoulders, pressing in just below her neck and into back dimples tucked cutely, either side of her spine. “Is that bet-“ she’s cut off as her hand smooths over a slight raise in the blonde’s shoulder.

 “What? What’s up lex?” She wriggles and tries to turn to look up at the brunette, but a firm hand stops her. A series of pops forces their way out and she waves a fist, nearly hitting herself in the face.

 She runs her hands over the blonde’s shoulders once more, feeling the slight raises in the bone. “Have you fallen recently, or been stung?” Clarke looks awkwardly up at the older woman and frowns.

 “No…why?”

 “You have slight bumps in your shoulders. Nothing to worry about my love.” She continues to rub her hands soothingly over the swell and bone of her shoulders and down the slight raise of her spine.

 After Running her fingers into her muscles; forcing the blonde to relax into the bed and the furs covering it and her. “Is that any better Klark?” She sits back, continuing to gently run her fingertips up and down her back, letting her thumb occasionally drift up to brush against the point of her shoulder blade.

 “Klark?” She leans down and brushes hair out of the blonde’s face, and just as she reveals a creamy, glowing face a light snore sounds. “My Klark.” She whispers, pressing a kiss to the swell of her cheek. “Goodnight my beautiful.”

 She spreads herself out over the blonde’s back, wrapping both arms snuggly beneath Clarke, underneath where a thick ring of fat has settled. She buries her face in softly glowing locks and smiles as her scent calms her senses, no herbal essences from the best shop in the market could compare.

***

 “We have found no sign of the boy, Heda. He has somehow ‘slipped the net’.” Anya pushes her shoulders further back and straightens her arms, making her clenched hands pull slightly apart.

 She watches as her Heda and friend closes her eyes and inhales.

 “Ensure the section around Polis is doubled in guards.” Heda stands, making the rest of the hurriedly assembled ambassadors shuffle nervously in their seats. “I want Indra, Gustus and my current two guards stationed outside my quarters, Raven and Octavia are to stay with Clarke at all times.” She continues in a lower tone, she knows if she stays with Raven and Octavia that her second would be twice as likely to follow the trio around, keeping an eye for her when she is busy.

She steps so her right shoulder is parallel with the dirt blonde’s right, tilting her head forward and continuing in an even lower tone she asks. “How are your bed partners? If they are similar to Klark, then they’d be more worried about their intake of food…but I doubt that.”

 Anya smirks slightly, a tiny uptick to her lips. “They are coping well, Lexa. Although they need more reassurance than usual, and of course worried about the skai girl, but we all are.” The brunette nods softly, before pushing a hand into her second’s neck in assurance.

 “As soon as that boy is found, I will have his head.” She steps back from the dirt blonde and casts her gaze around the room. “Whoever finds him will be allowed to trade twice the amount in Polis for the next two months.” She huffs out of her nose before nodding in confirmation and striding out of the room.

***

 Not two hours had passed since she’d left the ambassadors in the room, her throne room, to see to the sectioning and amount of militia set around Polis; then she had been requested to go back to her rooms by Anya’s second, Tris.

 “Heda. My Fos has called for your presence in your sleeping quarters.” She smiles lightly down to the girl, who could not have seen more than twelve summers.

 “What have I told you about formality when we are alone?”

 “But we are not alone.” She gestures to the milling of Polis people and warriors going every which way.

 “that does not mean we cannot be alone in our conversation. Now, lead the way young sprite.” The young girl grins and slaps a fake old-world salute to her head.

 She then leads her Heda back to the tower and all the way back up to where she starts and finishes every morning. Indra nods to her as her original pair of guards push the doors open, revealing the well-lit room, with three giggling skai girls, sat on her bed and furs.

 The brunette walks to the end of the bed and rests a hand on the curved wooden foot board, eyebrow raised.

 Octavia looks over her shoulder and then turns back, whispers something to the other pair and then as a trio, turn around with equally as sweet smiles on their faces. Her eyebrow raises further. “Would you mind telling me why you giggle?”

 Raven snorts and slides off the bed, the other pair doing so too leaving one entirely dishevelled General, pushed back into the cushions. A wave of shock passes down her face and for a moment Polis’ fearless Heda is left speechless.

 “H-heda, I can explain.” The dirt blonde hurries to crawl to her knees. “I passed by your quarters, hoping to deliver the finished stones; they were finally complete, when Raven pulled me onto your bed and her and Octavia sat on me.” She gestures to her dead arms, slowly regaining the blood lost from having weights pin them down. “Your KeryonKepa then proceeded draw on my face with kohl she had found, making me look like this.” She gestures exasperatedly to the beautiful mess all over her cheeks, forehead, nose and chin; even her eyes and down her neck in places.

 Half of the kohl on one side was meant to represent a butterfly as the other half was mostly around her eye and ear.

 The brunette struggles to keep a straight face. “A seasoned warrior, who taught me, could not fight off three skai girls with no combat experience whatsoever? Tell me, Anya…how I it possible you are still my general?”

 The dirt blonde sputtered and the giggling coming from behind her only increased. “They are devils in disguise Lexa! They are seductresses, they are …. They have me wrapped around their little fingers.” She sighs, looking down and shaking her head. “I apologise for my lack of restraint Heda.” She bows her head in apology, hoping punishment will be quick.

 But her anxious air gets shunted aside by the light rolls of laughter coming from the brunette herself as she bends over laughing.

 She frowns, “well at least, now I know our great and stoic Commander is not as heartless as they say.” She shoots back up, her mouth opening in protest when she spots the teasing grin, tongue stuck between teeth and peals of laughter erupt again.


	27. Snotty shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh, ooooohhh!, OOOhhhhh, and There's a bit of crying XD

 “How many stations have landed?”

 “All of them sir, although Hydro station is badly damaged and Agro station has landed further away than the base of the Ark.”

 “How far away?”

 “The other side of Mount Weather sir.”

 Jaha hums and turns back to look at the smouldering structure, people even now, still slowly trickling out. “Once everyone is out, we will send out search parties. The severely injured are of no use to us, unless they are either mechanics or medics.” The man nods and scampers off.

***

 “ _Heda! Another star has landed. On the outskirts of TonDC_ ”

 The brunette leans forward, settling her cutlery on the edge of her plate, the three sky girls looking at them in confusion as they struggle to figure out what was just said.

 “ _Very well. Anya, prepare my warriors, we will surround this star, I will personally talk to Klarke’s people. If they are volatile be free to capture them, if not … we shall see_.”

 She turns back from her second, who’s sat next to her right, with Octavia and Raven two seats on from there. “ _Send word to Indra of my approach. I will travel in five moon’s time_.” The messenger nods and walks briskly out of the room.

 “W-what’s happening?” Clarke asks, the worry evident in her stutter, her orb – which she’s finally named Gloria – zips about in a tight square, feeling the evident tension in the room.

 Lexa looks at Clarke, contemplating whether to tell her or not, but seeing as it will not matter either way she tells her, “Your people have come to Earth, they have landed not far from Polis. You may come with us; however, you will have a complete guard to surround you, Raven and Octavia, or you will not be allowed to set foot outside of camp again.” Clarke, unbelieving of what she’d just heard, bangs a fist on the table and chews madly on her lips and cheeks, indignant at the brunette’s depth of knowledge when it comes to her and her friend’s knack for finding trouble.

 “When we leave, it is paramount that you stay together, with the assigned guards, am I clear?” The trio nod hurriedly and Lexa nods with finality, she stuffs one more forkful of the roast warthog into her mouth before sliding the rest onto Clarke’s plate, stands and leaves.

 The blonde doesn’t question the brunette’s sudden abruptness, and continues to scoff down the rest of her tea, then the rest of Lexa’s and finally a little of Octavia’s, after she had passed it along the rows. Clarke refused to take any more food from the cooks and the kitchens, feeling it unfair that there are still mouths to feed that haven’t yet, and so whenever she’d finished her own plate and another of her small group had finished and they’d left theirs, they’d pass it along until it reached Clarke.

She’s had to have tailored trousers nearly every other week, her last pair specially fitted with rare elastic.

***

 “Sir, the fence is up, the guards are in place and a search party’s been sent out, th-the … the injured a-are. Have been-” He chokes on his words as he tries to force them out of his mouth, the stare of Jaha only makes it harder to do so. “They’ve been dealt w-with sir.” The man in question nods and the messenger once again, scuttles off to find a corner to cry in.

 It isn’t long before another messenger appears, her eyes wide, she’s no more than 4’9 and known well for her ability to hide. “Sir, the trees…they move!”

 He looks from her back out through the porthole at the surrounding scenery. “Well, deal with it.” The girl gulps.

 “S-sir…how?”

 He sighs “Just go, Bernice.” She too scurries off. Before long he watches the guards, set up just inside the electrified fence take aim and gunfire echoes out. The trees shudder as each bullet hits the wood and snaps branches off, flinging splinters and residue water around.

 He nods in satisfaction before turning back to his bed and lying down.

***

 Heda watches on, her eyes drooped as she watches the skai girls before her.

  Two days later, she had requested Anya to lead her band of warriors to the freshly fallen hunk of metal. She wants her best to see and measure what it’s people are like; what Clarke’s people are like.

 But, due to her strict order of Clarke, Raven and Octavia staying together, the Latino and the feisty brunette had to remain behind.

 Anya’s bed partners currently waling as they clutch to each side of the blonde, with Clarke having wrapped her arms around her general from behind, a few tears have dripped down onto her cheeks and her distressed pops and clicks ensure they knew she was upset, but nothing could compare to the balling pair on either side.

 She looks at her general, meeting her gaze and she struggle not to smirk as she notices that she doesn’t know how to deal with not one, but three upset skaiyon and the fact that they’re currently attached to her like wet sand.

 “Raven, Octavia, my general needs to prepare…you as well Klark.” She watches as two heads turn and another set of blue eyes just about manage to peer over the dirt blonde’s shoulder. “You will see her soon enough, come, we must prepare ourselves.” She keeps watching as Raven wipes a snotty nose over rough fabric, this time cracking a slight uptick to her lips at Anya’s disgusted frown, subtle but there.

 They finally peel themselves away and walk over to Lexa, one of Clarke’s hands immediately seeking out one of her own, whilst the other two skaigirls cling to each other.

 Anya smiles knowingly at the pair, walking over and gently pressing a kiss to a corner of their mouths, she then presses her lips to their foreheads and Clarkes, before turning around and mounting.

 “I expect them to arrive in one piece, Heda.” A devilish smirk is shot at the Heda and then she nudges her horse into a canter and before long out of sight as well, her band of warriors tailing her.

 Octavia wails louder, rubbing her own snotty nose in Raven’s hair, Raven in turn blows her nose on the soft fabric of said girl’s shirt.

 “She will be okay.” Out of the corner of her eye she sees the blonde nod along to her words, reassuring both herself and her friends. Gloria the orb settles above the two friends, making their hair flail with static and their skin glow faintly

 “Come, you will see her in three moons time. Good things come, to those who wait.”


	28. Raven's leg!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a wolf, end of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a little rushed, when I read through it I wasn't overly happy with the outcome but oh well, enjoy :)

 

Chapter 28

 “Okaaaayy…good doggo, look I’m useless, so if you could just attack someone else please?” She slowly backs away, her eyes trained on the growling wolf in-front of her, until her back hits a trunk. “Y-y’know, we could both get out of this alive…look! Rabbit, go fetch.” She points off to the side, not believing for a second, that her lie would at least make it look…it doesn’t and she huddles into herself in fear.

 Why oh why, did she think it a good idea to wander off sight? Surely the warriors that accompanied them had followed her, they followed her everywhere else, like when she goes to the loo. Maybe she shouted a little too loudly, a little too aggressively. The one that followed her last time seemed quite stubborn, he should have been more stubborn; because now, she’s stuck with her back against a tree, an angry wolf in-front and trees either side which all look exactly the same.

 “Ugh, can’t you just go, like, I don’t know hump a log or something? Shooh.” The moment her hands touched back to her thighs the animal lurched forward and dug its teeth into her thigh, deep!

 She lets out one hell of a scream as she reaches for its drooling muzzle, but that only makes it clench tighter.

 The wolf, seemingly bigger now that she’s down on the ground, starts to drag her forward, snarling all the while and Raven can only whimper and squeal as its teeth dug a little further in and rip a little more muscle with its stilted movements.

 It stops a few seconds later to perk its ears in another direction, dropping her leg in the process. She reaches down to grab at her leg, pushing her fingers over the torn holes of her trouser leg, if she was going to die in this forest, then she might as well try and last a little longer.

 Unfortunately, her pain induced mind was too fogged up to register the clumsy footfalls and heavy panting as she tries to kick out at the wolf with her other leg. The animal snarls and bites at her wound, warning her before looking back to the forest.

 A second later and one red-faced, scowling Octavia Blake appears, throwing sticks and rocks and anything else within reach at the beast.

 “Get away from my girlfriend, no, get away!” She picks up a fist sized rock and hurls it, but it misses and just barely misses Raven in the process.

 The wolf scrambles backwards, surprised at this new feisty midget. Another stone’s lobbed at it and it finally scampers away, yipping.

 “God, could you have aimed a little better? I quite like not being bludgeoned to death by rocks.” She groans as she rolls onto her side, holding her hand just above the puncture wounds and throws her head back. She grunts. “D-did you really mean it?” She groans.

 The brunette scuttles towards the Latino, starting to crouch and finally falling to her knees as she shakily checks over her leg and the rest of her. “Mean what?”

 “G-girlfriend. AH, that fucking hurt O! Fucks sake.” She grits her teeth as her arm gives way and she grips onto Octavia’s ankle.

 She’s unaware as Gloria the orb comes zipping through the trees, it’s colour a deep red.

 “Would you stop with the touching, seriously. Please don’t say you’ll become a medic, I think you’d kill everyone by the time they got proper help.” The younger of the two slaps the back of Raven’s head and shushes at her.

 “Oh Please, I’d do a far better job than you. Now stay st-“Octavia’s cut off midsentence as Gloria lowers itself to hover over the injury, blocking the brunette’s view of the wound. “What’s it doing?” She whispers, not taking her eyes away even for a second. Her bloodied hand creeps out to find Raven’s, and they latch on to each other.

 “I don’t know, it’s really off-putting.” She swipes at the glowing ball but her hand just passes through, a tentacle of light following the movement of her hand as it falls back to her side. “What’s it doing now?!” She huffs, holding her hand up, watching as traces of light follow her hand’s movements. “Wooaah.”

 The orb slowly turns a pastel pink as the tentacle wraps itself around Raven’s arm, the moment the rope of light snaps itself away from its cylindrical counterpart, it threads out along Raven’s arm and further up, winding its way down under her clothes until they can both see it engulf the injury, sinking deep into the wound and pooling from where the point of the wolf’s fang had ended.

 The streams of light finish pooling themselves into the puncture wounds, stopping the steady trickle of blood and making Raven turn to jelly. “I tell yah what, Gloria sure knows how to relax.” She laughs and slaps at Octavia’s knee with the back of her hand. “Yo, when are the others getting here? Because, I’m not much of a doggety expert but he’ll be back with friends.”

 The girl in question shrugs before she looks back to Gloria, which had shrunk and dimmed a little. It floats in place for a second before slowly lowering to chest height and gradually pushing itself into the brunette’s breast. She flaps uselessly at Raven’s face, “Rave, Raven look.” The Latino glances and inhales noisily.

 “Never! Whaaaaat?” The orb continues to sink into Octavia’s chest as Raven watches until it’s fully amerced and the brunette’s left feeling light-headed. So much so in-fact, that she falls forward and lands heavily on Raven’s stomach. “…Dude! Oi, you a’right down there?” She nudges a finger into the side of Octavia’s head.

 The action was pointless and so she lets both her arm and head flop back to the ground, hoping at least someone will find them soon, before she succumbs to the shock the wolf attack had invoked.


	29. Gloria the absorbererer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven's found, O explains the happenings and a lil' bit more on Jaha and co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries imitating Mushu waking up* I LLIIIIIIVE. It's been too long I swear to god, I don;t mean to I just get so easily distracted with so many good fics *rolls eyes*, but who doesn't? And yes this chapter is shorter than the others, but oh well.

 Jaha leans forward tensely, his eyes squinting at the gates, which have opened and the crowds of people previously milling about, are swarming whatever it is that’s just entered. He looks over at one of the councillors, Kane, who nods and stands straighter.

 Jaha hesitates before lifting himself up and walking briskly to the commotion, the people part before him like ants around fire. There, clearly having been to hell and back is one Bellamy Blake, half stood, and half propped up by an ark member.

 “Sir.” He says weekly, barely able to lift his head. “Sir, I need help, they have my sister, the have my sister and Clarke and the mechanic. You must help me. I don’t know what they’re doing to them, but we need to save them. Please, sir.” Jaha stands for a second taking in one of his best guard’s panic-stricken words.

 He flicks his eyes behind him to what’s been salvaged of the ark, and the man supporting Bellamy doesn’t hesitate in following the Chancellor.

***

 The pair of them had been found by Weyver and Clarke, soon followed by The Heda and her general on Razefirn’s back. The beast of a horse having pawed at the ground and circled the clearing, warding away what goes bump in the night.

 After having been hoisted onto Weyver’s back with Anya pressing into her from behind, the other three riding Razefirn, they had made a speedy return to their travelling guards and immediately taken Raven to Nyko, in one of three temporary tents.

 The experienced healer could not find anything wrong with Raven’s leg, apart from where the wolf had sunk its teeth into her leg, and then Gloria’s glowing essence filling out the wounds. Every so often Raven would gasp and writhe as pain tour through her limb, and then would seemingly dull back down to a low throb.

 Lexa had left Raven with Clarke and taken Anya and Octavia to her own tent where she started to pace.

 “How?” She looks up to her general, who’s own stoic features belied just how worried she is. However, it’s the Skaigirl who answers.

 “Well, she went off for a wee, but her guards came back without her and I thought ‘well that’s odd’. So I wandered off too and found her being mauled by this massive wolf, like it was the size of me kind of massive, and then Gloria found us and then she absorbed some of it and I absorbed the rest of it, and Raven’s leg stopped bleeding, and then Clarke got there, and then you two too.” By the end of Octavia’s rant, she was shaking and sweating, and her eyes were wide.

 Anya steps closer to the youngest of her bedpartners and hooks an arm around her waist to keep her steady. “What do you mean by ‘absorbed’?

 “As in it looked like Gloria was being sucked into where Raven is hurt.” She makes a fist with one hand and a hole with her other hand’s finger and thumb, pushing out her index finger and driving it through the make-shift hole. “And then it just sort of pushed itself into me and it was really weird, and now I feel like I can run for miles, and lift a mountain, and I want to cry, and Raven’s alright.”

 Anya steps closer and pulls the shorter into a tight hug, tugging Octavia’s head into the crook of her neck, keeping her breaths steady and calm.

 “Shh. We’ll go to get some sweet tea and then we’ll go see Raven. Yes?” Anya pulls away a little and smiles at the snotty nose and tight nod.

 “If you will excuse us Lexa.” Anya bows her head to the Brunette then turns to the tent’s pinned flaps and leaves, Lexa following.


	30. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have calmed slightly, and what's Gloria done to the girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lool, finally a-levels are out of the way.

 After all three Skai Geda’s had calmed down, and Raven had been put on some heavy pain relief that makes her go cross-eyed, they and the two grounder leaders had banded together alongside Nyko in the healing tent and had food brought to them.

 They had gathered around Raven’s bed and eaten in relative silence, with Clarke’s leg jerking more than normal and Raven duelling everywhere as a result of the pain killer driving her hand-eye coordination down into the dirt.

 Anya had merely smiled and wiped it off her chin and onto Octavia’s shirt who had pulled a face and head-butted the dirt-blonde’s shoulder in protest.

 Clarke kept looking over at Lexa with a guilty expression and Nyko had watched all of them with an amused smirk until Heda had glared at him and he’d quickly soured his face and stared at his own plate.

 “Raven, lemme get that.” Octavia leant over the general to both wipe food from Raven’s chin and to swipe another chunk of meat from Anya.

 “Octavia do not think I missed that. But, because I am trying to court you, I will let it pass.” Anya sniffs disdainfully as she moves her plate closer to the Latino in a move made to look discrete but really purposely wasn’t.

 Raven had frowned at the brunette, which looked adorable as her eyes were still cross-eyed and her trying to eat meant her lower lip jutted out into a pout. “O, that’s not nice, why don’t you nick some off Clarke? She’s both easier and closer than Anya.”

 Clarke and Octavia look at each other from across Raven’s bed then back to the ravenette. Octavia decides to not mention the distance and carries on eating, unaware of the ammunition being piled onto the end of said girl’s fingers.

 Lexa watched quietly as she watched the exchange and didn’t even flinch when a glob of mash flew at her, she did however, make a quiet noise of surprise as the girl easily manoeuvred out of harms way without even looking.

 It takes them all a second to process what had just happened when Octavia looks up slack jawed and wide eyed.

 “D-did I? Did that just… Wait.” She stares at Raven who’s loading another lot of food onto her fingers, but instead of launching it, pushes it into her mouth instead.

 Lexa and Nyko take it upon themselves to both retrieve small cuts of carrot from their own plates and simultaneously fire them at the brunette, both being dodged with ease.

 Octavia sits motionless as they listen to the food softly drop to the floor. “Claaarrke, I think Gloria could do more than just heal you.”

 She dodges one more projectile, fired off from Anya’s fingers this time just to their theory. Clarke shouts at them and slaps at Raven’s bed. “O! O! You’re like a super warrior now. We’ll have to try it with knives.” She exclaims excitedly.

 Octavia looks worriedly at Lexa who just laughs at both of them whilst pushing a clump of meat and veg into her mouth.

 “Oh, come on O! It’ll be fun.” Clarke stands up and continues to slap at Raven’s bed, the ravenette just glad she’s far too high on pain killer to notice the jostling in her legs.

 Just as Octavia’s about to reply Indra stumbles into the tent. “ _Heda, an envoy of armed Skaikru are here._ ”


End file.
